Perdida
by Nass Rox
Summary: Harry despierta en medio del bosque acompañado de un hombre de ojos rojos. Pero su sorpresa se hace presente cuando se da cuenta que no recuerda como llego allí... O su nombre... Tomarry
1. Chapter 1

_**nota:** esta historia son varios capítulos cortos unidos, por eso se ven varios 1 en el capítulo_

–1–

Se sentía cansado y su cuerpo estaba recostado sobre algo duro, seguramente era el suelo. Sus músculos estaban a doloridos y sentía un dolor de cabeza y de pecho, no tan intenso pero si agotador.

Un leve golpe en las costillas proveniente de alguien le obligó a moverse, y se re-acomodo en el suelo incomodo. Lentamente abrió y observo el cielo que se encontraba nublado y gris, pero ninguna sola gota caía.

Movió sus manos y sintió la tierra que se encontraba entre ellas, se levanto un poco recargándose en sus manos y observo su alrededor. Se encontraba tirado en medio de un… ¿bosque?

Justo al lado de él miró a un hombre, su rostro aunque elegante no mostraba muchos sentimientos, pero aún así podía sentir claramente un aura de enfado salir de él.

Trato de ponerse de pie pero sus piernas no lo sostuvieron dejándolo caer casi por completo al suelo, solo sus manos protegieron su rostro de cualquier golpe. El hombre bufó en burla y él se sintió irritado ¿Quién se supone se creía para burlarse de él?

Trato de ponerse de nuevo en pie y esta vez el hombre le extendió una mano, y él la rechazó de inmediato, ni loco aceptaría su ayuda.

–Veo que sigues vivo –dijo burlón–. Es una lastima.

–¿Disculpa? –preguntó incrédulo de sus palabras.

–Lo mejor para los dos hubiera sido que hubieras muerto ahora, Potter –explicó con fastidió–. Así nos hubieras ahorrado una persecución innecesaria.

–No se quien te crees para decir esas palabras –gruño el.

–Tú y yo sabemos que las cosas hubieran ido mejor si no hubieras venido aquí hoy –respondió el hombre.

–¡Espera! –gritó–. ¿Quién eres?

–… –El hombre se quedó en silencio mirando incrédulo su rostro. –¿Estas jugando, verdad?

El hombre parecía convencido de que le estaba timando, pero el mismo estaba convencido de que ese hombre lo estaba engañando. El no lo recordaba en absoluto. Trató de recordar quien era el hombre de ojos rojos frente a él, pero por más que trataba no lograba recordar nada.

Empezó a asustarse y alterarse, ¿Quién era el hombre frente a él? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué le dolía la cabeza? Y lo más importante… ¿Quién era él?

–¿Potter? –llamó el hombre al frente suyo.

–¿Mi… Mi nombre es Potter? –preguntó temeroso de no conocer él miso la respuesta.

–¿Bromeas, verdad? –preguntó el hombre incrédulo, pero al no obtener la respuesta agregó enfadado –¡¿Cómo pudiste perder la memoría?!

–1–

–…

El chico miró al mayor enojado, había perdido la memoria ¿Cómo esperaba supiera el porqué? Era él quien debía darle una explicación, estaba perdido en medio del bosque y lo único que hacia el mayor era gritarle e insultarlo.

–Como sea, yo me voy –dijo él hombre y dio media vuelta.

El chico en el suelo "Potter" lo detuvo del pie. No podía dejarlo ir, tenia que aferrarse a él cueste lo que cueste. Suficiente había tenido que sufrir como para… ¿Sufrir?

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó molestó.

–¿Cómo me llamo? –Le pregunto el menor mientras se apuntaba a si mismo con el dedo índice.

–No me importa –Sacudió su pie soltándose del agarre del menor.– Vete a casa.

–¡¿Y donde esta eso?! –gritó el chico tirándose a agarrar los pies del mayor. Esta vez provoco que el hombre tropezara y cayera al suelo.

–¡Con un demonio Potter! –exclamó el mayor.

–¿Mi nombre es Potter? –Hizo la misma pregunta que hace un rato, pues aún no había recibido una respuesta. Y sin levantarse se aferro aún más al cuerpo del extraño.

–Harry –murmuró.

–¿Eh?

–Harry Potter es tu nombre –explico él.

Harry se levantó un poco del suelo y vio los ojos del mayor, estaba enojado, pero no daba tanto miedo como pensaba y menos al verlo despeinado y batido con lodo. Supuso que el también estaba igual, pero no le importaba.

–¿Y donde esta mi casa? –preguntó esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

–Por allá –señalo a algún lugar obscuro por el bosque–. Aunque es más una escuela que una casa.

Harry se aparto del mayor y aún en el suelo miro el camino que le había indicado. ¿Había cruzado ese camino para llegar allí? Miró al hombre que se estaba levantando y limpiando, ¿Quería encontrarse con este hombre?

El mayor limpio su túnica usando una varita y magia. Era verdad, la magia existía. ¿Qué clase de hechizo se había lanzado para recordar eso, pero no quien era ni que había pasado?

–¿Tu nombre? –preguntó viendo al mayor. El hombre lo miro con odio, con reproche y acusación.

–Riddle –le dijo aún sin quitar esa mirada severa contra él.

–¿Y que estoy haciendo aquí?

–No sé ni me importa –espetó Riddle y dio señales de querer irse.

Algo en él lo impulso, tal vez no quería estar solo en el bosque o era esa voz en su cabeza que parecia querer decirle algo muy importante. Pero se levanto del suelo de un tirón y se lanzo sobre Riddle en cuanto vio que estaba por desaparecerse.

Sintió un fuerte tirón desde su ombligo, había olvidado que las apariciones mareaban. Cuando llegaron al lugar del destino Harry provoco que el mayor volviera caer al suelo, y lo vio a sus furiosos ojos rojos unos instantes antes de moverse a un lado y vomitar en el suelo.

–1–

Riddle lo aventó lejos de él para después volverse a poner de pie, Harry se limpio la boca con la manga de su playera y vio a su alrededor. Estaban en un jardín y la puerta de una mansión algo grande que estaba no muy lejos se veía cerca de ellos. El mayor empezó a caminar rumbo a la mansión sin fijarse en él, y Harry se puso de pie como pudo para empezar a seguirlo.

Considerando que había pasado todo el tiempo desde que despertó en el suelo caminar por si mismo aunque fuera a paso lento era muy motivador.

–¿Quién te invito a venir? –dijo Riddle cuando lo alcanzó en la puerta.

Harry no contestó y el de ojos rubí siguió caminando dentro de la mansión. Lo siguió en silencio hasta una habitación, entonces el mayor se volteó a verlo.

–Estas asqueroso –dijo y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido.

Aún con su agrio comportamiento el mayor llamó a un elfo domestico para darle ropa limpia, tomo las ropas ofrecidas y le señalo entonces el cuarto de baño.

Entro sin mucho animo, aunque el espejo de cuerpo entero que había dentro lo distrajo. Se aprecio en el espejo, un niño de unos 15 o 16 años estaba frente a él. Era raro, no reconocer su figura en el espejo y aún así saber que eras tú el que estaba allí. Se veía cansado ¿Producto de su… accidente, quizás?

Aún no sabía por que había ido a ese bosque, era obvio que Riddle lo sabía, ¿Por qué no quería decirle? ¿El era la causa de su perdida de memoria? Era poco probable considerado que era él más sorprendido con todo este asunto.

Se quito su ropa, que en definitiva estaba manchada de lodo, y en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón encontró una varita. Supuso que era suya, pero no la sentía familiar y tampoco recordaba haberla recibido de nadie.

La puso a un lado y abrió la ducha, el agua caliente no se hizo esperar y se limpio con profundidad. No reconocía las cicatrices de su cuerpo, su rostro era extraño y el usar anteojos le incomodaba ¿Cómo era antes de que perdiera su memoria? ¿Pensaba igual o se convirtió en alguien distinto? Salió del baño y se vistió con la ropa ofrecida, era un poco más grande que la suya pero cumplía.

Tomó la varita del lavabo y se coloco los lentes, algunos mechones cubrían su rostro y al hacerlos hacía atrás descubrió otra cicatriz.

–Avada Kedabra –dijo en broma mientras se daba cuenta de la similitud que tenia con la forma de mover la varita para conjugar a maldición asesina–. ¿Debo preocuparme por saber un maleficio imperdonable?

Salió del baño al fin, esperaba ver al ojos de rubí en la habitación, pero cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que estaba vacía.

–¿Riddle? –preguntó al aire y como era de esperar no obtuvo respuesta.

Sólo había 3 puertas en ese cuarto, la de la salida, el baño y la otra puerta desconocida. No conocía la mansión así que no sería lo mejor vagar por allí… no sin haber entrado en la otra puerta.

Camino hasta la puerta desconocida no sin antes haber deseado que fuera un armario, pero no. La suerte fue encontrarse con Riddle en esa habitación, se encontraba de espaldas guardando algo en lo que parecia una caja fuerte.

No parecía haber notado su llegada así que se permitió observarlo. Por las veces que lo había visto de cerca podía decir que era bastante mayor, de aproximadamente unos 27 o 30 años, su estatura deberían ser uno metro 70 u 80. Aunque de lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que era más alto que él.

–Siéntate o vete –ordenó el hombre con su voz autoritaria.

–Eres muy mandón –comentó Harry tomando asiento en un sillón que estaba en medio de la sala, parecia una biblioteca con una muy grande colección de libros.

El mayor no dijo nada, pero juraría que se había enojado con su comentario. Que cerrara la caja con fuerza solo lo confirmaba. Aún así no dijo nada, sólo lo vio tomar un libro que estaba en un escaparate y tomar lugar en uno de los sillones más apartados de Harry.

–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó.

–En una biblioteca, cierra la boca –ordenó con su ahora típico tono mandón.

Harry obedeció… unos minutos, hasta que se aburrió de nuevo del silencio.

–Estoy aburrido –se quejó–. ¿Qué no haces nada que no sea leer?

–Si te ibas a aburrir no hubieras venido –dijo–. Las posibilidades de que te encontraran en el bosque vivo eran muy altas.

–¿Vives solo en esta gran mansión?

–¿Ves a alguien más por aquí? –respondió con sarcasmo.

–No he explorado el lugar –dijo–. ¿Puedo explorar el lugar? –pidió.

–¿Tu solo? –Su voz sonaba a negativa.– Ni en sueños –Al menos lo intento.

–1–

–Sigo aburrido –se quejó Harry, en su 5ta vez finalmente consiguió que Riddle levantara su rostro del libro.

–Potter –dijo obviamente enojado, pero Harry se sentía feliz por la atención–. Estas en una biblioteca, lee un libro. –Esa era una orden disfrazada de sugerencia.

–No se leer –se excusó en una mentira.

–… –¿Había funcionado? –. No te creo. –Rayos.

–¡No miento! –exclamó ofendido–. No recuerdo como leer.

–Idiota –ofendió y regreso a su libro.

Harry se recostó sobre el sillón, no había funcionado su plan perfecto. Aunque el mayor no podía saber si estaba mintiendo… a menos que… ¡Leyera mentes! Empezó a reír por lo bajo, era una opción pero él sabia oclumancia… ¿o no?

Sabía las bases del encantamiento y como detecta la legeremancia, casi podía oír una voz en su cabeza enseñándole las reglas y eso. Aunque por alguna razón sentía que no le gustaba practicarla, ¿Había tenido dificultades al aprender? Aunque bueno, ahora vaciar su mente no era muy difícil.

Se quedo viendo en algún punto sin ver nada en realidad, estaba aburrido y no tener ningún recuerdo para entretenerse era aún más aburrido. Intento recordar un hechizo, nunca ha logrado hacer magia sin varita, podría practicar.

Se sentó derecho y de entre las librerías se concentro en un libro. Y después pensó "Wingardium leviosa"

…

Nada.

¿Tal vez no se había concentrado lo suficiente? Lo intento de nuevo esta vez moviendo su mano como lo haría con la varita. Nada. De nuevo lo intento, la tontería lo estaba entreteniendo. Esta vez en cuanto termino de pensar en el encantamiento algo ocurrió.

Pero no lo que él quería, el libro se quedo en su lugar estático como burlándose de él. En su lugar una pequeña explosión salió de sus manos haciendo que brincara por el susto, las explosiones son un efecto posible al intentar hacer magia sin varita.

–¡Hey! –gritó Riddle–. ¿Acaso quieres explotar el lugar o qué?

–¡Estoy practicando! –dijo feliz–. No espera… –Eso había sonado mal. – Magia sin varita, magia sin varita –repitió mientras levantaba sus manos en un gesto de rendición. Si Riddle matara con las miradas…

–Suficiente. –Cerró su libro y después se puso en pie. –Ve al cuarto y quédate allí

–ordenó.

–¿Y tú? –preguntó, no quería separarse del aburrido hombre por muy mandón, enojón, mal hablado, irritable y ofensivo que fuera. ¿Por qué lo había seguido?

–Tengo visitas así que sino quieres morir –dijo–: Quédate en el cuarto.

Se quedo quieto viendo a Riddle, seguramente hablaba enserio, no era la primera vez que lo amenazaba. Aunque si lo odiaba tanto como decía ¿Por qué simplemente no lo asesinaba?

–¿Qué esperas? –preguntó enfadado–. ¿Un abrazo? –dijo sarcástico.

–Con mucho amor, por favor –contestó en broma.

–¡Vete! –gritó el hombre señalando la puerta.

Se levantó a encerrarse quien sabe por cuanto tiempo en una recamara, la idea le pareció aburrida así que decidió antes de salir voltear de nuevo a ver el libro.

–¡Me vengare algún día! –exclamó apretando su puño en lo alto con una pose de venganza.

Estuvo seguro que Riddle le arrojo algo, pero no supo que fue pues había corrido a la puerta en cuanto pudo. Sólo el golpe en la puerta le advirtió que fuera lo que fuera era pesado.

–2–

Estaba cansado, había seguido practicando levitar las cosas pero ni una sola vez salió como él esperaba. Lo máximo que había logrado fue una explosión más grande y aunque sí se concentraba podría funcionar para hacer volar cosas, no era exactamente el resultado que buscaba.

Ahora estaba recostado sobre la cama dejando su cabeza colgando en la orilla de la cama, su vista se poso en la puerta de salida. Llevaba ya una hora sin saber de Riddlee ¿Cuánto más tardaría?

Lo pensó, él no había prometido no salir del cuarto. Sí, estaría desobedeciendo a Riddle y su orden de no salir del cuarto… pero tal vez lo perdone.

Dio un brinco en la cama y se levanto de golpe, por un instante su cabeza se mareo, pero sosteniéndose de la cama logro quedar de pie. Caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo para escuchar recargado con el oído pegado, quería comprobar que no hubiera nadie fuera y su plan de merodear no terminara en él picado en pedacitos y servido al horno.

No le pareció escuchar nada así que abrió la puerta, pero en cuanto estuvo por salir escucho un par de pasos cada vez más cerca. ¡Ya era casualidad!

Volvió a entrar al cuarto apresurado y se recargo de nuevo en la pared para escuchar. Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes hasta que se detuvieron justo afuera del cuarto ¡Demonios!

Harry entró en pánico y se escondió sin pensárselo mucho debajo de la cama, ¿Qué podría ser Tom? Pues sólo pensaba que no debía ser descubierto en su fallido intento de escape.

La puerta se abrió y una persona entro, parecía la túnica que estaba usando Ridlle antes de que se fuera ¿Era Riddle?

–Se ven tus pies, idiota –Sí, era él.

Escondió sus piernas de la vista de Riddle, tal vez era seguro salir ahora, pero era divertido hacer enfadar al mayor. Tal vez porque no lucia realmente enojado… la mayoría de las veces…

–¿Qué estas haciendo?

–Busca me –pidió desde bajo de la cama.

Escuchó al mayor suspirar con fastidio, pero se agachó igualmente al suelo.

–¿Y ahora? –preguntó viéndolo desde afuera.

–Te atrape –dijo Harry tomando la mano de Riddle presa, le gustaba estar cerca de él.


	2. Capitulo 2

–1–

–Bien –El mayor se soltó del agarre de Harry y se levanto del suelo–. ¿Qué hacías allí abajo? –preguntó–. No me digas seguro es una tontería, no importa –dijo–. De pie, debemos ir a comer.

Harry rodó por el suelo saliendo por un costado de debajo de la cama y se apresuro a levantarse.

–¿Tus amigos se fueron? –Aunque Riddle nunca dijo que fueran amigos. – ¿A que habían venido?

Riddle lo ignoro –de nuevo– mientras salía por la puerta del cuarto, y Harry se apresuró para seguirlo de cerca. En su rostro tenía una pequeña sonrisa que se había alojado en su rostro sólo por tocar la mano de Riddle. ¿Por qué actuaba así por la presencia del mayor?

El lugar era grande y elegante, aunque a Harry no le gustaba mucho. Si por él fuera el lugar seria… ¿más obscuro? Tal vez, las paredes blancas con detalles plateados y el piso gis reluciente no era su estilo. ¿Esa clase de colores les gustaban a Riddle? A decir verdad sobresalía con sus túnicas verdosas.

Comieron en un gran comedor en silencio, Harry por un lado y Riddle por el otro. Le molestaba la distancia que de pronto ponía, no le veía el motivo. ¿Había hecho algo que le molestara? Harry frunció el ceño en un berrinche, pero al ser ignorado por Riddle no le encontró sentido a seguir con ello.

También caminaron en silencio de regreso a la recamara, Riddle se veía serio y no parecia de humor para sus bromas, suspiro cansado. Sabía que si se portaba como un niño ahora el mayor se enojaría de verdad, y no quería al mayor enojado con él.

–Duerme, mañana será un largo día. –Esa era la habitación para Harry y Riddle iría a algún otro lado.

–Buenas… –se despidió de Riddle. Abrió el cuarto y paso, mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta se permitió voltear a fuera y ver los ojos rubí una última vez. La puerta hizo clic y Harry examino de nuevo el cuarto.

Había un cambio de ropa color azul sobre la cama, el elfo seguro había dejado la ropa en el dormitorio mientras habían cenado. Las tomo y se cambio a la ropa más cómoda para dormir, sacó y dejó en uno de los cajones la varita que llevaba encima. Miro el libro sobre una de las sillas, era el momento perfecto para un último intento…

–¡Wingardum leviosa! –gritó haciendo el movimiento correspondiente con la mano.

No esperaba que nada pasara, pero de pronto observo como el libro estaba levitando en su lugar. Harry se sorprendió, ¿De verdad había servido? ¡Sólo era broma! Después de haber estado la tarde practicando se había rendido, y si lo había intentado ahora era nada más como un chiste –de hacer explotar cosas– pero ahora de verdad había funcionado. Terminó el encantamiento sobre el libro.

Bueno, tampoco se podía quejar, era bueno aprender nuevas formas de usar la magia… Supuso. Aunque no sabría para que la usaría, era un estudiante según Riddle y tal vez se podría lucir ante el colegio haciendo magia sin varita.

–Sí, claro –murmuró. De verdad era solitario no recordar a nadie, al menos Riddle era tan amable. Seguramente se habría vuelto loco si se quedaba solo.

–2–

Era pequeño, muy pequeño y no podía ver muy bien. Pero el sonido a su alrededor le contaba lo que estaba pasando, los secos gritos de una mujer rogando por la vida de su bebe se escuchaban a lo lejos.

La voz le era conocida, ¿Era su madre? No podía recordarlo pero era amargo escucharla llorar. Él no podía moverse, estaba en una cuna asustado pero no lloraba.

¿Era una pesadilla? Una voz seseante le respondió algo a la mujer y ella lloro más. Después una vio una luz verde acercarse a él.

Y despertó, ¿Qué clase de sueño había sido ese?. Miró por la ventada del cuarto, la luz se asomaba por ella con tonos muy apagados, aún era temprano y con el aire frio fuera de la cama no quería pararse.

Se recostó mirando el techo, ¿De verdad sólo era un sueño?. La cantidad de cosas que habían ocurrido le parecieron familiares, ¿Empezaba a recordad? Y si era así… ¿Por qué su madre estaría rogando por su vida? ¿Quién quería matarlo?

Un golpe en la puerta lo distrajo, aún era temprano ¿por qué lo molestan? Bueno, Riddle había avisado que sería un largo día.

–3–

Después de levantarse y arreglarse con otro cambio de ropa por la mañana, fue guiado por el elfo a desayunar. ¿Aún no confiaba en él? Bueno, tampoco había hecho algo digno de confianza.

Al llegar al comedor un plato ya estaba servido para él, Riddle se encontraba un poco menos alejado que ayer pero aún manteniendo una gran distancia. Estaba con túnicas grises, sus ojos resaltaban aún más que ayer. ¿Era posible que estuviera enamorado? ¿Debía enojar le éso?

–Tuve un sueño raro, aunque creo que no fue sólo un sueño. –Se sentó en la mesa llamando la atención de Riddle con una animada voz.

–¿Eso que significa? –bufó molesto. ¿Seguía enojado?

–Creó que es un recuerdo. –No pareció sorprenderse, pero no aparto sus ojos de Harry en ningún momento. –Aunque bien podría ser sólo un loco sueño. –Se rio por eso, en verdad puede que lo haya sobre analizado y sólo fuera su mente tratando de darle un recuerdo.

–¿Y de que iba? –¿Estaba curioso? Eso era raro, puede que tema que recuerde algo. Después de todo él sabe más de Harry que lo que quiere decir.

–Creo que con mi madre, aunque no estoy seguro. –¿Debía confiar en el hombre que no dejaba de mentirle? –Era una voz muy dulce. –Por ahora, mejor no.

–Eso pudo ser cualquier cosa –dijo molesto y regresando su vista al desayuno.

–Pero sería bueno que empezara a recordar –murmuró empezando a comer.

-1-

¿Estaba enamorado de Riddle? ¿Eso era posible? ¿Cómo enamorarse de un hombre que apenas conocía? ¡Ni su nombre completo sabía! El mayor brillaba cuando lo veía pero no exactamente de felicidad, y el mismo tiene sobre sí esa necesidad de aferrarse a él. ¿Su antiguo yo se había enamorado del mayor y ahora era él quien no dejaba de sentirse así?

Riddle no había dejado de insultarlo y menospreciarlo siempre que podía, ¿Por qué su antiguo yo se enamoraría de él? Es verdad que el mayor era apuesto, y sus ojos rubí eran más que atrayentes. Pero no había dejado de amenazar con matarlo cada que podía, y por lo que veía en Riddle hablaba más o menos en serio.

-¿Qué tanto piensas? -interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz del mayor, sí, era seductora aún sin buscarlo-. Estas haciendo muecas.

-¿De verdad? -Riddle asintió-. Pues... -¿Qué tanto le ocultaba él mayor? ¿Debería preocuparse? ¿O sólo dejarse llevar? -¿A dónde vamos a ir?

Después de desayunar el mayor le había informado que saldrían, y por ahora solo estaba esperando a que él mayor revisara unos papeles antes de ponerse en marcha.

-Iremos a Gringotts -contestó volviendo a su labor.

-¿Y donde es eso? -Parecía que él debía saberlo, ¿Era un lugar importante?

-Es un banco en el callejón Diagonal -contestó mirándolo de mala forma.

-¿Es un lugar conocido? -lo volvió a mirar mal, ¿Tanto así?

-Debiste visitarlo varías veces antes. -Riddle regresó a sus papeles.

Un rato después Riddle envió una carta a alguien, quería husmear un poco. Pero el mayor no le dejo el remitente a la vista en ningún momento.

-Ponte esto.

Le entrego una capucha: grande, gris y de alguna forma ligera. Cuándo levanto la vista lo vio poniéndose una también así que no dudo mucho en hacerle caso. Se colocó la capucha en un segundo para después verlo, ¿sus ojos eran azules?.

-¿Por qué el Glamour? -Eran mucho más lindos sus ojos rojos.

-Los ojos rojos no son normales. -Le resto importancia.

-Tú no eres uno del montón. -Se quejó, aunque no podría asegurar eso. ¿Cuántas personas conocía Potter? Sólo a una y ese era Riddle.

-2-

Se aparecieron en un callejón solitario, y esta vez Harry no vomito. ¡Punto para Harry!

El callejón principal estaba lleno de personas de todos tamaños y formas, en definitiva Riddle era el más atractivo que veía. Era bueno que estuviera cubierto, las chicas seguro saltaría a por Riddle si pudieran verlo.

Pero dejando de lado sus estúpidos pensamientos, el lugar era muy llamativo con tiendas de todo tipo. Sino estuviera siguiendo al mayor -y tuviera dinero- le gustaría pasarse a alguna de las tiendas o librerías.

-Espera aquí, tardare un rato en salir.

El mayor se detuvo fuera de un edificio blanco, era el banco y los duendes se veían en las puertas.

-Claro, ¡seré una estatua señor! -se puso firme, pero él mayor lo miro mal -otra vez- ¿Qué tenia Riddle contra él hoy?

-No te quites la capucha -le ordenó mientras dejaba una palmada en su cabeza.

Eso fue lindo de su parte, ¡muy lindo! ¡Tonto amor, lo distraía tan fácil! Si muriera en ese momento sería la persona más feliz del mundo. Aunque bueno, si muriera no podría seguir viendo a Riddle así que no, por ahora no planearía morir.

-Potter. -¿Alguien lo llamo? Salió de sus pensamientos cuando un joven rubio lo saludo. Parecía de su edad, ¿Algún conocido?

-Hey. -Saludó Harry con una alegre sonrisa, el rubio se veía tan amargado como Riddle; ya quería ver al mayor. Buscó con la mirada al mayor, acababa de entrar así que inútil. Malditos asuntos en el banco.

-¿Te han vuelto a dejar sólo? -preguntó el rubio volviendo a llamar su atención.

-¿Y a ti? -respondió sin voltear a verlo, en su cabeza se debatía si entrar o esperar al mayor. No podría encontrarlo si entraba así que debía esperar aquí, solo...

-Estoy esperando a mi padre -contestó el rubio. Harry lo examinó con la mirada, era lindo con su cabello rubio, piel pálida y ojos grises. Pero se veía incomodo con algo, más importante: ¿Cómo sabía quien era él?

-Oh, ya veo. -Lo examinó un poco más, tenía ojeras que le hacía lucir cansado.

-¿Viniste con los Weasley? -preguntó-. Los vi comprando en la librería.

-No, hace un tiempo que no los veo. -Los Weasley, ¿Eran personas importantes para él? Más importante, ¿Riddle había planeado esto?

-¿Aún no hacen las paces? -¿Se peleó con los Weasley? ¿Qué tan dramática era su vida antes de perder la memoria?

-Ninguno se va a disculpar -Era divertido seguir una conversación de la que no sabes nada. Se podría equivocar y ser delatado, aunque con algo personal podría decir que era una evasiva.

-Bueno, pero el ultimo año estuviste muy apartado de todos. -Parecía aburrido-. ¿Te arrepientes de no haber tomado mi oferta de hace años?

-Estoy bien sólo -¿Eso servía de contestación? El rubio parecía esperar algo más. -No creó ser el mismo que tomó esa decisión hace años... -Esa contestación pareció complacerlo, no sólo eso, era perfecta excusa para que el rubio se presentara, sonrió triunfante. -Me presentare de nuevo, soy Harry Potter.

Extendió su mano y vio como el chico lo miraba incrédulo. El rubio vio por detrás de Harry viendo hacía el banco y después regresó su vista a Harry, ¿Alguien los estaba observando? Se podría hacer una idea de quien, tenía dos opciones igual de validas. El chico finalmente también extendió su mano a Harry.

-Soy Draco Malfoy -Se presentó al fin, Harry había logrado su objetivo de no tener que quedar como loco al no saber su nombre.

-El placer es todo mio, Draco. -Le sonrió y soltó su mano unos segundos después. -¿Y dime Malfoy, como sabías que era yo? -Señalo la capucha que llevaba encima para que entendiera a lo que se refería. El rubio se sorprendió y se puso algo nervioso.

-Bueno, yo... -No parecía que supiera como explicar nada.- Pues la verdad yo...

-Draco. -Un hombre detrás de Harry hablo, no se escuchaba muy lejos. Volteo a verlo, se parecía mucho a Draco pero en versión adulta, supusó que era el señor Malfoy.

–1–

–Vamos ,Draco –llamó el mayor Malfoy.

El pequeño Malfoy me miro y luego a su padre, parecía no querer irse. Pero no se quejo, sólo asintió y volteo de nuevo a verme.

–Nos vemos después Harry –se despidió el menor de los Malfoy.

El señor Malfoy había interrumpido en el momento justo para que el niño Malfoy no dijera nada. Aunque podía confirmar que el señor Malfoy era quien los vigiló, ¿Era algún conocido de Riddle?. Conociendo al mayo era probable, no conocía nada de él excepto que era muy apuesto, lo conoce a "él" y que le gustaba leer.

Harry espero quieto un par de minutos más en silencio, hizo un momento el chiste de quedarse quieto como estatua pero se aburrió muy fácil. Así que dejo su mente divagar un poco.

El joven Malfoy le había dicho sobre los Weasley, era plural, así que seguro que al menos se trataba de dos personas, ¿se había peleado sólo con ellos o había una tercera persona involucrada también?. También era probable que se peleara con una familia completa, ¿pero su "yo" de antes era así?

Le entro curiosidad, si las palabras de Draco eran verdad entonces sus antiguos amigos estaban en ese mismo callejón en una de las librerías. Podría salir y buscarlos, pero si Riddle salía justo en ese momento seguro que lo abandonaría sin mirar atrás. Parecía que había planeado que Harry se fuera a la mínima oportunidad así que seguro lo dejará esperando por horas hasta que se aburriera.

Podría quedarse ahí y esperar tranquilamente por horas hasta que el mayor se dignara a salir. No resaltaba tanto, muchos magos con túnicas obscuras pasaban y entraban a un callejón cerca de allí.

Pero cuando se trata de esperar no era la persona más eficiente y si no se distraía con algo seguramente terminaría por irse en cualquier momento. ¿Qué hacer? La pregunta tenía una fácil solución, esperaría quieto. Con suerte no se aburriría y saldría corriendo en busca de aventuras a la primera.

Esperó quieto jugando con sus recuerdos, recordando hechizos. De entre la multitud una cabellera rojiza le llamo la atención, se le hacía familiar. ¿Alguien que conocía? No tener memoria no ayudaba a reconocer a viejos conocidos.

"Eres un traidor ¡Se supone que somos amigos!"

Eso… ¿fue un recuerdo? ¿Había recordado algo con sólo verlo? Tenía su primer recuerdo despierto y alguien lo estaba llamando traidor… ¿Él le había hecho algo malo al pelirrojo? Lo volvió a mirar, una chica lo acompañaba y ella también era pelirroja, ¿tal vez su hermana? De ella no recordó nada, ¿El pelirrojo era especial?.

"Estamos bien sin ti, puedes ir a pudrirte si quieres"

Eso de alguna forma le causaba dolor, ¿Qué había ocurrido para que le dijeran eso? Si eran sus amigos entonces ¿Por qué era tan cruel en sus palabras?. No pudo evitar alejarse un poco, no quería que el chico lo viera.

Se alejo de la puerta principal del banco cuando los vio caminar junto a ella, una señora mayor acompañaba a los niños pero iba más atrás. Su mirada se volvió a fijar en el chico pecoso, ¿que tanto recordaría si se quedaba con él? ¿Quería recordar a su "yo" odiado?.

Una capucha gris salió del banco, era muy probable que fuera Riddle –¿tal vez sólo lo deseaba?– y no tenía nada más que hacer así que lo siguió. El mayor caminó hasta ese callejón de magos obscuros sin mirar atrás en ningún momento y Harry lo siguió de cerca sin importarle mucho el ambiente de alrededor.

El hombre dio vuelta en un callejón, por el segundo en que lo perdió de vista temió en lo peor, el ser abandonado, odiado, despreciado. ¿Quién fue él en el pasado? ¿Había hecho algo que enojara a Riddle? ¿Sería dejado de lado por él también?.

Cuando giro en la esquina los ojos rubí lo recibieron. El mayor se había quitado la capucha y lo veía a los ojos, se veía mucho más… feliz, aunque decir que Riddle estaba feliz parecía una locura inventada por él.

–Casi escapas. –Harry se acerco al mayor y lo tomó de la mano.– Pero te atrape.

Lo sujeto con fuerza, no planeaba soltarlo ni ahora ni en un futuro cercano. Aunque tuviera que perseguirlo por todas partes no iba a ser abandonado por el mayor, no mientras Harry pueda evitarlo.

–Me tienes –agregó Riddle, y lo sujeto de la cintura juntando el cuerpo de Harry con él.

Aunque aún con la cercanía no pudo contemplar sus facciones por mucho tiempo, pues el fuerte tirón de la aparición se lo impidió. Esta vez aterrizo mejor, Riddle lo sujetaba con fuerza, pero al llegar a su destino no pudo disfrutar más del cuerpo del mayor.

Lo soltó de la cintura y empezó a alejarse rumbo a la puerta, pero la mano de Harry seguía sujetando al mayor, así que se detuvo al llegar al limite de lejanía.

–¿Planeas quedarte afuera? –preguntó burlón.

–¿Me dirás que fue todo eso? –Ahora más que nunca quería respuestas, quería sujetar la mano del mayor sin preocuparse por ser traicionado en el futuro. – No creo que Malfoy hubiera aparecido de la nada con la noticia de que mi viejo amigo estaba cerca. –De verdad que quería confiar en él, pero no había recibido una sola cosa que le permitiera confiar. – ¿Qué tanto me ocultas Riddle?.

–Entremos –ordenó–. Te contare algo.

Harry se dejó llevar por Riddle, aferrándose con fuerza de las manos del mayor. En cuanto entraron se separó del mayor para quitarse la capucha de encima, en este punto era más una molestia que otra cosa. Fue una sorpresa verle esperando y extendiéndole la mano a Harry para después juntos seguir su camino.

Entraron en la pequeña biblioteca a un lado de su habitación, Harry tomó asiento en un sillón individual y Riddle se sentó en un sillón frente a él. Sólo entonces Harry soltó su mano, era cómodo estar ahí porque aunque no era su hogar se podía sentir protegido en ese pequeño cuarto. Es extraño sentirse así pues no había pasado tanto tiempo dentro de él.

–No soy una buena persona –empezó a explicar Riddle, su rostro s veía serio y una vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo que no objetara sus palabras–. Soy lo que todos conocen como un Lord obscuro.

¿Su Riddle un Lord Obscuro? Bueno, en verdad queda con él y su seductora aura superior.

–Los demás me conocen como Voldemort, pero mi nombre real es Tom Riddle.

Voldemort, ese nombre le sonaba de algo. ¿Era importante? Sentía que era importante pero no lograba recordar.


	3. Capitulo 3

–1–

–Pronto habrá una guerra. –Wow, que mal... supongo, no puedo decir que tan mala sería una guerra.– El lado de la luz y el lado obscuro pelearan por el poder, yo soy del el líder del lado obscuro. Y tú, eres un miembro del bando de la luz.

–¿Qu, Que? –¿Eran enemigos? ¡No podían ser enemigos! Partes opuestas de la guerra significa luchar contra él, ¡No quería luchar contra Riddle!

–Abandonaste la luz y decidiste unirte a mi por voluntad propia.

–¡No me asustes así! –reclamó, pero sabía que no había terminado. Las primeras palabras que escuchó de él fueron todo menos para un aliado.

–Yo te rechace –continuó–. Entonces usaste un hechizo para borrar tu memoria.

–¿¡Estas bromeando?! –¡¿De verdad era tan imbécil como para hacer eso?! Definitivamente no quería conocer a ese chico dramático que le estaba describiendo, con esto y lo que sea que le haya hecho al pelirrojo podía odiar a quien fué antes.

–A mi también sorprendió que lo hicieras y no sólo eso, también que te quedaste pegado a mi aún después de perder tu memoria.

–Bueno mi instinto me obligo –Y este estúpido enamoramiento que siento por ti. – ¿Entonces por qué me encontré hoy con Malfoy?

–Soy un lord obscuro y los Malfoy son mis seguidores. –Eso es clase, los chicos rubios cero, sexy Riddle 1.– Ayer mientras recibía las visitas de algunos de mi seguidores averigüe para regresarte con el lado de la luz.

¡Despreciando de tal forma su compañía! Bueno, el enemigo se le ha pegado sin poder objetar, cualquier Lord obscuro se enojaría. ¿Por eso estuvo distante hoy? ¿O estaba planeando algo en el banco? ¿Podía confiar que era la verdad? No tenía otra opción si quería estar con él.

–Aunque debo admitir, no esperaba que rechazaras moverte de tu lugar. –Si, sobre eso… si ese pelirrojo no hubiera aparecido tal vez se hubiera ido, ¿Quién sabe?.

–Si en verdad quieres quedarte a mi lado ya no tratare de alejarte. –dijo serio, sus expresiones rara vez cambian, pero le era fácil saber con que humor estaba. ¿Amor tal vez?

–No tenía planeado irme. –Ladeó la cabeza confuso, ¿Había dado señales de querer irse?

–No puedes retractarte, una vez decidas quedarte conmigo no podrás escapar.

–Soy todo tuyo, tómame cuando quieras –bromeó. Abrió sus brazos ofreciéndole un abrazo.

Riddle lo vio con seriedad, pero después rodo los ojos y lo vio sonreír de lado. ¡Plan con maña! ¡Jueces el hombre hizo trampa! Era el hombre maravilla, ¿Quién querría escapar de él?

–Nunca te podrás retractar –comentó aún con su maravillosa media sonrisa.

–No planeaba hacerlo. –contestó Harry, una pequeña y boba sonrisa se coloco en sus labios sin poder contenerle. Estar con Riddle era lo que más deseaba ahora.

–2–

Se mantuvieron en la biblioteca un buen rato después de eso. Riddle jugaba con papeles muy importantes mientras que Harry leía tranquilamente en el sillón. ¿O era al revés? Harry jugaba con un libro y Riddle leía tranquilamente papeles muy importantes, o eso le dijo a Harry cuando le pregunto sobre que eran.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre Riddle, el mayor era atractivo hasta leyendo. Con sus piernas cruzadas y sosteniendo con una de sus manos los papeles mientras se recargaba en su rodilla, y con la otra sostenía su cabeza de una forma elegante.

–¿Y cuando me presentaras a otros de tus seguidores? –En algún punto su libro dejo de levitar, se distraía mucho viéndolo.

–Si lo hiciera muchos te querrían muerto –comentó dando vuelta de hoja.

–¿Por qué? ¿No es común que los magos de la luz se unan al lado obscuro?

–Hasta ahora habías mostrado públicamente tu desprecio por mi bando.

–Pero soy un ángel de ojos verdes –bromeó. Le parecía curiosa su apariencia, pues no se identificaba mucho con ella. – ¡Nadie puede no ama a un ángel de ojos verdes!

–Cuando ese ángel es en verdad un demonio disfrazado –dijo–. Muchas personas te conocen y odian, no te lo tomes a pecho algún día te presentaré ante todos.

–¿Cómo soy tan conocido? –preguntó, pero el mayor no contestó–. Voy a ser un lindo centro de atención.

–Sí, claro –comentó aún sin apartar la mirada de sus documentos.

–3–

Estaba solo en una silla, no quería estar con nadie y por alguna razón estaba sollozando. Empezó a limpiar sus lagrimas con sus manos, pero éstas empezaron arderle; pero aún con el dolor no dejo de limpiar las lagrimas saladas que no dejaban de salir.

–¿Harry? –Escuchó la voz de una chica, su respiración se cortó de inmediato ya que no quería ser descubierto. –Harry, ¿Estas bien?

–Vete –ordene volviendo a respirar–. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

–Estas mintiendo. –Su voz sonaba fuerte, aunque sabía que era preocupación de la chica, sólo se sintió amenazado por la contradicción.

–¡Vete! –grité más fuerte, pude sentir su mano tocando mi hombro. Me estremecí por el contacto y me aleje un poco sin levantar la vista ni levantarme.

–Dejo esto aquí, Harry –dijo la chica apartándose. Escuché como dejaba un objeto a mi costado–. No te olvides que somos tus amigos. –Fue lo último que dijo antes de que escuchara sus pasos marcharse.

Baje mis manos y abrí mis ojos, la luz me permitió ver como mis manos estaban temblando. Dolían así que las extendí por completo para ver porqué, y ver como en ellas miles de pequeñas cortadas aparecían me asusto. A mí costado había un frasco, me apresure a abrirlo pero el contenido cayo al suelo.

Me agache, quería curarme así que tome lo que se había caído pero me corte, mis manos empezaron a sangrar.

–3–

Desperté y lo primero que hice fue revisar mis manos, tenía pequeñas cortadas y raspones en ella pero ni rastro de las miles de cortadas que hace un segundo soñó. ¿Habían sanado? Apretó sus puños cuando se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban temblando.

–No quiero estos recuerdos –murmuró cubriéndose de nuevo con la manta, pero de nuevo un toque en la puerta le impidió volver a dormir.

No tenía ánimos de levantarse pero si de ver a Tom, su lord obscuro le consolaría con una sola mirada.

Tom no sonaba mal, pero empezar a llamarlo de otra forma que no fuera Riddle sería raro. Aunque en su mente podría intentarlo, Tom, Tomy, Voldemort, Voldy… Sería asesinado si lo llamaba en publico así, pero en su mente podía deleitarse con esos apodos.

–1–

Habían desayunado esta vez aún más cercas, sólo había dos sillas de por medio, un gran avance en su opinión.

–Te tengo un regalo. –Escuchó decir a Voldy una vez terminaron de comer.

–¿Un regalo? –Era una sorpresa, una sorpresa agradable.

–Fui y recogí esto. –Le entrego una caja de madera rectangular por sobre la mesa.

No era muy grande, seguramente de unos 40 centímetros por unos 7. Tampoco era muy elegante, pero aún así estaba feliz de recibir algo de Voldy. Abrió la caja con lentitud y entonces vio entre tela roja lo que parecia una varita de madera.

–Una… –Estaba confundido, miró a Tom que parecía complacido. –¿Una varita?

–Es tuya –le explicó–. La dejaste caer cuando lanzaste ese hechizo de memoria sobre ti.

¿Era verdad? Eso tenia sentido, pero… Se levantó de sorpresa cerrando la caja, volteó para empezar a irse y llevando la cajita consigo, casi corrió hasta su cuarto sin importarle haber dejando a Tom en la mesa. Se sabía ya el camino bien, llegó al cuarto y se lanzó sobre el colchón para después apresurarse al abrir el cajón de la mesa de noche. Allí estaba.

Si su varita era esa que había recibido de Riddle, entonces… ¿De quien era esa otra varita? Ya había visto la varita del mayor antes así que no podía ser de él.

–¿Ocurre algo? –La voz de Riddle lo asustó y se apresuró a guardar la varita extraña en el cajón. Estaba recargado sobre la puerta de la habitación sin entrar.

–Nada, sólo recordé cuando recibí la varita. –Mintió aún sabiendo que se estaba contradiciendo al decir que confiaría en Riddle.

–Supongo que es un momento privado. –comentó para después irse cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

¿Había corrido detrás de él? Riddle siempre parecia desconfiar de él, ¿o por qué otra razón no le dejaba ir solo por la mansión?.

Abrió de nuevo la caja con su varita, se sentó bien sobre la cama y sacó de la mesa de noche la otra. Había una diferencia pequeña entre los tamaños de una y la otra, siendo la suya la más pequeña, y también era mas flexible. ¿De quien era la otra varita?.

–2–

Después de eso Tom le aviso sobre volver a salir, esta vez no irían al callejón Diagon sino que tendría una reunión en la casa de los Malfoy. Al parecer estaba bien ir con los rubios, al menos sería reconocido como aliado por alguno de los seguidores de Tom.

Le parecía interesante que toda su ropa fuera elegida por Riddle –tampoco es que él prefiriera otro tipo de ropa–, sus propios gustos sobre que ropa usar se limitaban a nada de un solo color. Ser el pequeño seguidor que se dejaba cuidar por el futuro gobernante del mundo mágico podía resultar cómodo. Ahora estaba usando una camisa azul y pantalones negros, al menos no eran malas elecciones de moda.

Usaron la aparición para llegar a la casa, al parecer aún tendría que soportar ese trasporte. Los detalles de la mansión desde el exterior eran llamativas, y se notaba que era una familia adinerada.

Al entrar un elfo domestico los recibió y guio por la mansión, El lugar era igual de lujoso por dentro que por fuera y de alguna forma liberaba un aire sombrío acogedor.

–Quédate con Draco –le ordenó Riddle al llegar a una oficina. El elfo estaba esperando a que Riddle entrara–. Yo voy a ir a hablar con Lucius.

–Tendré que aceptar que el cruel destino e separa de ti por el momento –dijo dramático Harry.

Vio los ojos de Voldy rodar y luego le ordeno al pequeño elfo que llevara a Harry junto al Malfoy menor. Diría que es el dueño de la casa sino supiera la verdad. Voldy entró por la puerta y Harry fue guiado por el pequeño elfo hasta la habitación del rubio menor.

–Toc. Toc –dijo abriendo la puerta–. Me han dejado a tu cargo, cuida bien de mi –Le dijo burlón al rubio que permanecía sentado en un escritorio dentro del cuarto.

–Claro –respondió confundido poniéndose de pie.

El rubio no pareció apartar la vista de Harry, sólo estaba ahí de pie viéndolo como si fuera una clase de aparición.

–No se si te dijeron que vendría, supongo que sí –espetó Harry mirando la habitación del chico–. Mi tío Voldy ha decidido que debo permanecer con una niñera de mi edad –le comentó al rubio indignado–. ¿Tan irresponsable cree que soy? –se quejó.

El rubio no sonrío con sus chistes malos, en su lugar parecía aún más sorprendido.

–¿Qué tal un tour por la casa? –preguntó cambiando el tema. El rubio asintió y Harry salió del cuarto.

–3–

El rubio le dio un pequeño tour por la casa, mostrando la ubicación de la biblioteca, sala, y jardin.

–Vamos a fuera –dijo Harry para empezar a caminar hacia ahí, el rubio lo siguió sin quejas.

Salieron al jardín, era hermoso pero nunca había encontrado atractivo en las plantas. No se alejaron mucho de la casa cuando alcanzó a ver a Riddle desde una de las ventanas. Su pequeño y débil corazón dio un vuelco con sólo verlo de lejos, quiso hacer que el mayor volteara, pero se adentro en el cuarto donde estaba y dejó de verlo.

Suspiró por su pequeña decepción y se giró para ver a Draco. El rubio no parecia querer apartarle la vista y eso exasperó un poco a Harry, ¿Podía dejar de sólo verlo?

–¿Por qué me ves tanto? –preguntó enojado. Entonces vio al rubio sonrojarse, eso si no lo esperaba.

–Perdón. –Draco apartó la vista de Harry dejándolo con un sentimiento familiar. Podía reconocerlo de algún lado, le llegó un presentimiento: ¿El rubio estaba interesado en él?

Sólo había visto al joven Malfoy como un chico que seguía las ordenes de Voldy, nunca se la había ocurrido que estuviera interesado en él de ninguna forma. ¿A que se debía esta sensación?.

–¿Tengo algo en el rostro? –Se acercó al rubio observando sus tímidas reacciones.

–No, es sólo que… –El chico se aparto de Harry un par de pasos atrás chocando contra un gran arbusto que le impidió seguir hacía atrás.

El rubio era atractivo ya lo sabia, miró a la casa y recordó que Voldy era aún más atractivo. Vio los ojos grises del chico que no dejaban de ver a otra parte, prefería los ojos rubís de Tom. Lo acorralo contra una esquina, su olor era suave y agradable pero el de Tom era adictivo.

–¿Qu,Qué? –La voz del chico sonó dulce y temerosa, Harry sonrió de medio lado.

–Eres muy atractivo –dijo y acaricio sus cabellos rubios, eran suaves.

El chico se sonrojo aún más, pero en ningún momento volteo a verle. Fijó su vista en la casa de nuevo, su antiguo yo amaba a Voldy tanto que no lo dejaba separarse de él. Pero ¿Estaba él enamorado?.

Miró el rostro de Draco, era atractivo y no parecía un mal chico; seguro podría enamorarse del joven si se lo proponía… y si no entonces ya lucharía por el cariño de Riddle.

–¿Puedes alejarte? –preguntó el rubio. Se veía adorable.

–Me gustas –dijo, era mentira pero si intención quedaba clara.

–1–

–No necesito de tus estupideces. –No esperaba que los ojos del rubio se tornaran fríos, ¿Había hecho algo mal?. –Ya me has dejado muy en claro que yo no te gusto.

Al parecer su viejo yo había tenido una conversación similar con Draco antes, seguramente lo había rechazado y ahora venía el y volvía a hablar del tema. Ups.

–Quiero ser tu amigo. –Se aparto del rubio sabiendo que lo había arruinado. –Tal vez me guste alguien más, pero no siento que sea yo quien lo ama…

No tenía nada más que esa sensación de amor que no tenía ningún fundamento. Su estúpido y antiguo yo le estaba mandando tener miedo y ser fiel a Tom incluso sin saber porqué. Sus estúpidos recuerdos le asustaban y le obligaban a actuar de una forma en la que no se sentía feliz. Sus recuerdos lo estaban volviendo débil.

Escuchó al rubio suspirar y levanto la vista, no parecía tan frio como hace unos segundos pero aún parecia enojado.

–Me gustaría ser tu amigo. –Volvió a suspirar y cruzó los brazos. –Creí que el saludo en el banco era tu forma de decirme que empezáramos de nuevo y por ello acepte.

–Yo… –¿Podía decirle la verdad? De verdad que quería un amigo y Draco parecía dispuesto a dárselo. –He lanzado un hechizo para contener mis recuerdos de los últimos años –confesó–. Era demasiado doloroso cargar con ellos.

Era una posible verdad, odiaba a su antiguo yo por ser un chico tan débil. Sí esos golpes, llantos y miedos eran sentidos con la misma intensidad podría justificar el haber lanzado un hechizo del olvido sobre si mismo. Olvido a sus padres, a los magos y su nombre pero recuerda la magia y encantamientos.

–¿Tú… Qué? –El rubio parecía confundido, no lo culparía considerando el buen trabajo que hizo para pretender que sabía quien era el rubio. –¿Cuándo hiciste eso? –preguntó–. ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?.

–Emmm… –Hizo una pose de meditar la respuesta–. Hace tres días y no tengo idea, sin recuerdos significa; ¡No lo recuerdo!. –Le dio una pequeña palmada en la frente y se alejó para dejar libre del encierro al rubio.

Empezó a caminar y le hizo una señal con la mano al rubio para que lo siguiera, se adentro un poco más en el jardín. Con la mirada encontró un arbusto grande y se sentó detrás de él y unos segundos después el rubio tomó asiento a su lado derecho. La mansión había quedado de espaldas a ellos y el arbusto los cubría del sol.

–Desperté en medio del bosque hace tres días, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza y Voldemort estaba de pie a mi lado –empezó a contar en cuanto tomaron asiento, vio un inusual gesto de miedo al pronunciar su nombre–. Lo único que sabia era que estaba solo y que debía mantenerme a su lado pasara lo que pasara. –El rubio lo miraba prestando atención a sus palabras. –Creó que estaba enamorado de él, ¿Alguna vez te lo comente?

–No –gruñó el rubio–. Siempre te pregunte pero nunca quisiste contarme, incluso empecé a pensar que sólo era una excusa para rechazarme.

–Supongo que contar abiertamente que estas enamorado de un Lord obscuro es más difícil para un niño de la luz. –Un amor que no podía contar por estar en bandos contrarios.

–Si… –murmuró el rubio viendo al frente.

–Voldemort ha sido muy amable conmigo pero hay muchas cosas que no me ha contado sobre mi. –Incluso no parecía querer decirle su nombre completo, pero después de la unión obligatoria empezó a ser más amable–. Siempre se pone a la defensiva cuando le comento que he recordado algo. Así que es inevitable pensar que hay algo que me esta ocultando. –Y sea lo que sea debe ser malo.

Miro al rubio que seguía observando al frente, sus facciones eran elegantes y su pálida piel estaba lisa.

–Tu eres atractivo. –Acarició su cabello y el rubio se sonrojo un poco, pero después hizo un gesto de molestia, Harry sonrío por eso. –Mi viejo yo estaba enamorado de Tom y me ha pasado esos sentimientos a mí, pero yo no se si quiero amarlo a él.

–¿Por qué estas con él entonces? –recriminó el rubio.

–Lo único que se es que soy feliz cuando estoy con él y lo extraño mucho en cuando se aleja –respondió pensativo–. Incluso ahora sólo pienso en ir corriendo a su lado a pesar que hace unos minutos estaba coqueteándote –se río por su comentario.

–Eres un precoz –refunfuñó el rubio.

–Bueno… –Lo pensó–. El único sentimiento que me une a mi yo pasado es la atracción, no se como detenerlo así que puedo usarlo contigo.

–No soy tu conejillo de indias –gruño con el ceño fruncido.

–Pero sigues siendo lindo –comentó Harry con una sonrisa, el rubio se volvió a sonrojar. –Quiero preguntarte sobre como era yo antes –dijo–. He recobrado fragmentos de mi pasado pero nada que me sea útil para saber quien era.

–Tal vez sea mejor no recordar –comentó el rubio.

–¿A que te refieres?.

–Te he conocido desde hace años y nunca habías estado más libre que ahora. –Miraba el suelo mientras decía esas palabras. Ya sabía algunas de las cosas malas que le habían pasado y ese comentario no le dejaba tranquilo con el resto de su pasado.

–Y no quiero ser él mismo de antes –respondió–. Pero no sabia mi nombre hasta que Riddle me lo ha dicho, no se mi edad y tampoco se si tengo alguien que se preocupe por mí. No son sólo los malos recuerdos los que he olvidado, no recuerdo haber sido feliz o si he dado mi primer beso. –Había perdido todo lo que fue y tenía que construirse de nuevo–. Soy un chico que vive por el amor a un hombre que no conoce y por la magia que recuerda.

–Lo lamento. –El rubio apartó la vista de sus ojos, es normal para él ya no recordar, pero se sentía vació por no saber algo tan simple como su edad. Puede que toda su vida hasta ahora haya sido trágica pero aún con eso quería saber quien era antes de empezar a forjar un nuevo yo.

–Con sólo saber mi edad ya sabría más de mí –Le dijo, su corazón

–Tienes 16 años. –Le contestó el rubio comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

–Potter. –La voz de Riddle hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido, se levantó de golpe y se asomó por la esquina del arbusto, allí estaba el mayor un poco alejado de ellos.

–Hola, ¿Terminaste con tus charlas? –preguntó aún asomándose por la pared.

–Sí –dijo–. Vámonos.

–Bien, un momento. –Volteó a ver a Draco que parecía no querer moverse. –Nos vemos la próxima vez. –Se despidió y después de verlo asentir fue con Riddle.

–Espera aquí, voy a hablar con Draco –le ordenó en cuanto llego junto a él.

–A la orden. –Colocó una mano en su cabeza en señal de obediencia y lo vio desaparecer en el mismo arbusto donde estuvo hace unos segundos.

Suspiró, si Riddle había escuchado que algo de su conversación ahora le estaría mandando a Draco el mantenerse callado. Aunque bueno, eso pudo ocurrir desde que llegaron a la casa y toda su conversación con Draco dejaría de ser privada ahora.

Tendría su punto que Tomy se enterara de su amor, pero aún le preocupaba que lo despreciaran. Riddle salió de detrás del arbusto y empezó a caminar sin mirar detrás de él, Harry empezó a seguirlo dejando a Draco solo en el jardín.

–¿Iremos a casa? –preguntó mientras lo seguía. Su espalda era atractiva, podría acostumbrarse a verla.

–Sí –respondió.


	4. Capitulo 4

-1-

-Y entonces el gigante se subió a la motocicleta y empezamos a volar por el cielo. -Ahora mismo estaban en la mesa y Harry le estaba contando su ultimo sueño-. Muy alto, pero no podía ver debajo de mí, algo me lo impedía.

-Ajam. -Riddle no parecía estar prestando mucha atención, pero sabía que estaba atento a lo que decía.

-¿Quién construiría una moto para gigantes? -preguntó dramático-. ¡Eso es ridículo!

-¿Y por qué te subiste a una moto con un gigante?. -Arqueó la ceja.

-¡Yo no quería! -refunfuñó-. El gigante me llevó con él sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Es un recuerdo ridículo, parece más bien un sueño. -Y no se equivocaba, sus sueños se estaban mezclando con sus recuerdos, ¿O cómo explicar las exageraciones?.

-Seguro que era un bebé y por eso creía que era un gigante -murmuró observando su plato vació-. Hey, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿Y esa repentina curiosidad? -cuestionó el mayor.

-Draco me ha dicho que yo tengo 16 años -le explicó-. Así que me preguntaba cuantos años tienes tú.

-¿De cuantos años me veo? -Sus lindos ojos brillaban, su piel no lucia muy mayor y su lindo cabello liso no tenia ninguna cana. Pero eso no le impide lucir un porte maduro y confiable que representa bien su fuerza.

-32 o 33 -Supuso Harry con los datos que tenia.

-Entonces 32 -concluyó el mayor.

-Esa no es tu edad -recriminó Harry.

-¿Y como lo sabes? -cuestionó-. Tu dijiste que lucia de 32 o 33.

-No lo sé -contestó-. Pero estoy seguro que 32 no es tu edad real.

-¿Acaso recuerdas algo? -levanto una ceja. Harry levanto los hombros.

-Es más bien una sensación que un recuerdo, me suele ocurrir a veces y en algunas situaciones.

-¿Cuándo más te ocurrió? -ordenó saber.

-Cuando conocí a Draco, y cuando conocí tu nombre de Lord -También cuando se siente enamorado y cuando sabía que Draco estaba interesado en él, pero no necesitaba saber eso.

-¿Y no has tenido ningún recuerdo hasta ahora?

-Aparte de los sueños que te he contado -El sueño de los cortes y los insultos del pelirrojo- Te he dicho todos mis recuerdos.

-... -No contestó.

-2-

Allí estaba, temeroso de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, desde que llegó había pospuesto este momento tanto como podía, pero se engañaba si seguía dejándolo para después. Riddle estaba de pie frente a la librería; era ahora o nunca.

Avanzó con paso firme, no debía arrepentirse ahora que finalmente se había convenido de hacerlo.

-Riddle -le llamó. El mayor se dio la vuelta y lo observo extrañado.

Sus lindos ojos rubí brillaban aún con la poca luz de la habitación, su cuerpo bien construido lucia atractivo y aún si nunca lo había visto sin toda esa ropa encima estaba seguro que lucia bien. Empezó a fantasear un poco de como luciría sin ella, ¿Tendía músculos? ¿Sería delgado?...

Estúpido Riddle y su sexy apariencia, lo distraían de su misión.

Colocó su mano en su objetivo y lo sujeto firme, el mayor lo veía extrañado de su comportamiento. Lo acerco a él un poco, ahora sólo quedaba la parte más difícil.

-No quiero que juegues con ese libro -regaño el mayor.

-No voy a jugar, quiero leerlo -explicó Harry. Riddle le había arruinado el ambiente épico que se había montado en la cabeza.

-¿Potter, leyendo? -parecía incrédulo.

-Si, estoy aburrido y quería probar eso que llaman leer -dijo con una sonrisa-. He oído que es una actividad popular. -Era aburrido estar en la biblioteca sin hacer nada.

-Entonces debes tener cuidado con ese libro -le aconsejó el mayor-. No quiero que lo arruines.

-Puedo ser cuidadoso si me lo propongo -se quejó, pero después añadió a en un susurro-. Creo...

-Si algo le ocurre a mi colección de libros te haré completamente responsable -amenazó. Seguía siendo atractivo aún con sus amenazas de muerte. ¿Qué tan malo era que pensara eso?.

Resultó que leer no era tan malo como se había imaginado. Alguno de los libros de Riddle eran aburridos, sí, pero la mayoría eran fáciles de entender y al menos en la teoría no parecían complicados. Dejó los libros en su lugar una vez termino de leer, no era aburrido pero tampoco era su especialidad.

Se sentó en el suelo y empezó como siempre ha lanzar hechizos sin varita. Había leído de un hechizo para hacer figuras con fuego, más un juego que un encantamiento de daño. Pero la idea le gusto así que empezó con la practica.

Puede que hacer un nuevo hechizo sin usar varita no fuera una buena opción, una pequeña llama salió de sus manos en el segundo intento y cayó en el escritorio DE MADERA. Tuvo que lanzar un aguamenti en cuanto se dio cuenta, pero al parecer Tomy también se había percatado de su torpeza.

-Te daré una lechuza para que mantengas tus manos ocupadas en otra cosa aparte de la magia -le gruño. Eso sonaba a una excusa para darle algo, ¿Era una excusa?.

-No es mi culpa que una flama cayera en el peor lugar posible.

-Si dejaras de intentar hacer magia sin varita estoy seguro de que no habrías fallado.

-Pero debo practicar, ¿Cómo destacaré en la guerra? -Hizo una pose de lucha. En realidad no sabía que tanto participará en la futura guerra, pero sonaba a excusa creíble.

-Con esas habilidades preferiría que no tocaras un campo de batalla, seguro terminas atacando a tus aliados.

-Si hiciera eso sería su culpa, ellos se habrían interpuesto en mi camino -aseguró.

-Con las bajas que causan los enemigos tengo suficientes, gracias.

Harry hizo un puchero pero no pudo evitar reírse. Le gustaba hablar con Tom, se sentía despreocupado.

-3-

"Para Draco Malfoy.

¡Hola! Mi tío Voldy me permitirá intercambiar cartas contigo para que no me aburra y empiece a quemar cosas. No se que clase de pensamientos tiene de mí, pero siempre y cuando me mantenga entretenido por mí esta bien.

¿Qué clase de conversación tuviste con él en el jardín? Supongo que siempre y cuando no te haya prohibido decirme, me lo dirás.

He recordado un par de cosas y quería preguntarme sobre mis amigos en Hogwarts. ¿Qué tanto sabes del tema?. También quiero saber que tan fuerte era mi participación para el bando de la luz, creó que soy conocido o algo ¿Soy popular?.

Y por último debo decir que no me molesta que le cuentes lo que sea al tío Voldy, si pregunta algo sólo dice lo. Aún no siento que importe mucho mi privacidad, quiero decir: él esta cuidando de mí a pesar de ser del bando opuesto. Así que puede preocuparse y mantenerme vigilado tanto como quiera.

Att: Harry Potter."

Parecía que incluía todo lo que le quería decir, sino ya enviaría otra carta después.

Había recibido la lechuza como Tom había dicho, en la tarde le fue entregada una lechuza de color marrón. Era hermosa según su opinión aunque no parecía ser muy llamativa, seguramente para no llamar la atención sobre ella.

Guardo su carta en un sobre y después de sellarla con una vela se lo dio al ave. Tom le había dicho que se quedaría en su cuarto para su uso personal, acarició la cabeza del ave, había pensado en ponerle un nombre pero no se le ocurría nada así que simplemente decidió no nombrarla.

-Pero carecer de nombre no te hace menos importante, ¿verdad? -Le preguntó al ave, la lechuza sólo sacudió sus plumas. -Entonces -explico-: Quiero que lleves esta carta a Draco Malfoy, ¿Entendido? -La lechuza se dedico a ulular en respuesta.

Abrió la ventana del cuarto y la vio salir apresurada. Por un momento una lechuza blanca apareció de sus recuerdos suplantando al ave marrón, aunque sólo fueron unos segundos en los que ocurrió. El ave marrón alejándose regreso a su vista, ¿Acaso tenía una lechuza blanca?.

–.1.–

"Para Harry Potter.

En realidad tú y yo nunca fuimos muy unidos, conozco varias cosas de ti pero la mayor parte de lo que sé son los rumores.

Actualmente él no me ha pedido que le cuente nada de lo que hemos hablado. Me ha advertido que debo cuidar de ti. Y si eres la mitad de impaciente que antes entonces eres un peligro andante.

Él me ha pedido que no divulgue nuestros encuentros con nadie más. Eres bastante famoso y nadie debe saber que estas con él en estos momentos. Me parece extraño que sigas llamándolo tío Voldy cuando estas enamorado de él.

Te he mandado un libro que trata principalmente de ti y cómo te ven los magos en general. Pero no es un escrito muy fiel a lo que eres tú. Después de leerlo puedes preguntarme por tus amigos o las cosas que han ocurrido en a escuela si quieres.

Att: Draco Malfoy."

Acaricio la cabeza de su lechuza que permanecía en la encimera, el elfo domestico se encargaría de cuidar de él después, Doblo la carta y la guardo en el la mesa de noche junto con la varita blanca. Tomó el paquete cuadrado y le quito el papel que tenía para su transporte.

"Harry Potter: El iño que vivió." Decía el titulo.

Estaba un poco sorprendido, cuando bromeaba con eso de ser popular no esperaba que fuera tan popular como para que hicieran un libro sobre él. Esperaba más que otra cosa ser conocido en el bando de la luz por ser de una familia importante o algo así, pero ¿Un libro a la edad de 16 años? ¿Qué había estado haciendo su viejo yo?.

–.2.–

Riddle lo había dejado solo ya que alguien más venia a la casa, le ordenó permanecer encerrado en su recamara. Eso le molestaría en otra situación pero ahora estaba leyendo el libro que Draco le había mandado.

Al parecer un Lord obscuro intento matarlo cuando tenía un año de edad, sus recuerdos viajaron a los sueños de una mujer llorando e implorando por su vida, ¿Fue en ese momento?.

El Lord obscuro, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. ¿Era Riddle? ¿Riddle había intentado matarlo de bebe?. Sonaba ridículo pues se supone que el mago murió en ese momento así que no podía ser él, era una tontería.

Pero entonces algo debía ir muy mal en la comunidad mágica como para estar creando Lords obscuros cada generación. Tal vez Riddle sólo era un imitador que saco la idea después de la muerte del último Lord, pero dudaba que Tom no tenga ya su propio grupo de seguidores en ese momento. Si la guerra estaba tan cerca como decía…

Pero lo más importante, ¿Por qué alguien intentaría matar a un bebé?. Un lord obscuro poderoso había decidido que un simple bebé representaba un peligro para él y había matado a sus padres en el proceso. ¿Por qué él? No se veía nada especial.

Podría estar teniendo un momento deprimente al enterarse de la muerte de sus padres pero no le molestaba. ¿Cómo velar por alguien que no conociste o anhelaste?.

Eso le hizo pensar en que había pensado su versión antigua de su familia. ¿Había soñado con conocerlos? ¿Buscó sobre ellos o se prefirió ignorarlos?. Tal vez él mismo estaría curioso por conocerlos sí no tuviera a Riddle con él.

–.3.–

–Creó que tenía una lechuza blanca –le dijo desde el sillón, estaba mal sentado viendo al mayor rellenar unos papeles.

–¿Crees? –preguntó sin mirarlo.

–Alucine con una cuando vi volar a él chico marrón –le explicó–. Pero no estoy seguro de que sea verdad.

–Es un inútil recuerdo entonces. –Dio vuelta de hoja y siguió escribiendo.

–Sí, pero es un recuerdo –remarcó–. Tal vez algún día recuerde algo más.

–.4.–

Al siguiente día salieron de nuevo a la casa de los Malfoy, debía admitir que le emocionaba salir de casa aún si tenían que aparecerse. Pero la aparición tenía su lado bueno con eso de que tenía que pegarse a Tom pues el era quien hacía la magia.

Pero bueno, mientras Riddle iba a hablar con el señor Malfoy –Y la señora Malfoy que había visto cuando la puerta estuvo abierta– A él lo volvieron a mandar con Draco, no es que se quejara se llevaba bien con él después de todo. ¿Pero darle una niñera?.

Encontró a Draco en la biblioteca esta vez.

–Gracias por tu regalo –saludó acercándose–. Pero el libro de mi vida parece muy interesante, casi irreal. –Se encontró con una pequeña mesa a mitad del camino y tomó asiento. El rubio lo miró y se fue a sentar también junto a él.

–Así se crio nuestra generación. –Suspiró. –Eres una celebridad para todos.

–Genial, moveré países con mis manos –dijo juguetón.

–Aunque no se lo que ocurrió cuando estabas con tu familia muggle, sí puedo contarte de algunas cosas que ocurrieron en la escuela –Explicó

–Dijiste que el último año estuve separado de mis amigos, ¿A que se debió?.

–Oh, eso. –Parecía incomodo.

–¿Tan malo fue? –Se preocupo un poco de que si le contaban algo recordaría todo lo malo que vivió, pero con el libro no había ocurrido nada así que se calmó.

–El último año estuvieron alejados, se rumoreaba que tú los mantenías alejados pero también se rumoreaba que ellos ya no querían juntarse más contigo.

–¿Y nunca lo confirmaste?

–Bueno yo no era exactamente tu persona favorita para hablar.

–¿Y por qué nos alejamos? –Había negado saber quien se alejó primero pero no el motivo. –¿Lo sabes? –El rubio lo miro dudoso, esa no era una buena parte entonces.

–Es una larga historia –dijo tratando de persuadirlo.

–Tenemos tiempo. –El rubio suspiro y miro sus manos.

–El año anterior alguien te inscribió a una competencia que se festejó en la escuela –empezó a explicar–. Se supone que estaba prohibido que participar cualquier estudiante menor de 17 años. –Draco lo miro y Harry asintió por su gran pausa. –Como era de esperar saliste elegido y no había vuelta atrás: tuviste que participar. Tus amigos empezaron a estar separados de ti ese año. –Harry ladeó la cabeza confundido. –Todos en la escuela creyeron que tú fuiste quien se apunto aún con la prohibición. –explicó.

–¿Los problemas de ser famoso? –Alguien había intentado jugarle una broma que lo convirtió en el malo.

–Puedes llamarlo así –Le sonrió

–Pero aún así, supongo que les explique ¿Ellos no me creyeron? –preguntó.

–Creí que se habían arreglado al terminar el año así que no estoy seguro. –Era malo que nunca se hubiera reunido ha hablar con Draco siendo su único informarte ahora.

–Supongo que las cosas no fueron para mejor el siguiente año. –Si él los alejo ellos se alejaron entonces algo ocurrió al finalizar o iniciar el año. –¿A que se debió?

–Al terminar el año clamaste que el señor obscuro había regresado

–¿Riddle? –Lo vio asentir–. ¿Regresado?.

–Había desaparecido por varios años y tú gritaste a los 4 vientos que lo habías visto –le explico.

–En ese entonces aún era mi enemigo, supongo. –Lo vio asentir. ¿En que momento había empezado a pensar en unirse a Riddle?.

–Después de toda esa conmoción que provocaste, la gente empezó a llamarte mentiroso.

–Estúpidos –musitó. Él les había advertido de un Lord obscuro y se negaron a creerle, y allí estaba ahora viviendo con Riddle.

–Y este último año enviaron a alguien a la escuela por parte del ministerio para que todos supieran que tú mentías.

–Eso es… –Ouch de verdad debieron odiarlo.

–Con todo lo que ocurrió públicamente todos te ignoraban y despreciaban.

–Wow –Mejores palabras nunca dichas. ¿Qué ocurrió para llegar a eso de ser odiado?

–Así que por eso se rumoreaba que tú los alejaste para no darles mala fama –le dijo–. pero también estaba la opción de que ellos se alejaron perjudicarse.

–No tengo idea de que es lo que pudo haber pasado –murmuró estirándose en la mesa.

Recargo su cabeza y pensó en a chica que le ofreció ayuda, él quería alejarla en ese momento. Pero recordó al pelirrojo y sus duras palabras, Harry recordó sus palabras tratando de conectarlas con aquello que ahora sabía. "Eres un traidor, ¡Se supone que somos amigos!" "Estamos bien sin ti, puedes ir a pudrirte si quieres."

–Estamos bien sin ti… –Sonaba a que él los había alejado en algún momento. Sonaba a que él era el malo del cuento. –¿Y cómo te confesaste? –Cambió el tema y vio al rubio sonrojarse de pronto.

–Pues mientras estabas solo trate de confesarme pero me rechazaste de inmediato.

–Ouch eso duele –se burló.

–En ese entonces no te juntabas con nadie así que creí que me rechazabas por no querer parecer débil.

–Pero no, llevo quien sabe cuanto enamorado de Riddle. –¡Hey! –gritó extasiado–. ¿Sabes cuando conocí a Riddle?

–Seguro que desde los 11 años, yo apostaría a que nunca te enteraste de mi hasta esa edad –Hecho su cabeza hacía atrás dejándola colgada en la silla al escuchar la voz de Riddle, desdé la puerta lo veía el ojos de rubí con una sonrisa irónica.

–Tal vez no –dijo–. Después de todo tienes lindos ojos

–No creó que eso no tiene nada que ver con estar al pendiente del enemigo –afirmó.

–Supongo que es cosa reciente entonces –Levantó los hombros y miro hacía Draco –Nos vemos la próxima –se despidió.

El rubio asintió mirando a Harry, siempre se tensaba cando veía a Riddle. Se puso de pie y se fue con el mayor fuera de la casa. Mientras caminaba le daba vuelta a las palabras de Draco sobre que fue despreciado públicamente por todos.

–Debe ser horrible que todos te juzguen sin conocerte… –murmuró compadeciendo a su antiguó yo.


	5. Capitulo 5

Nota: Ya que estoy algo perdida comenten que quieren que ocurra en próximos capítulos :v

Si me gustan sus ideas las pondré en el fic xD

* * *

—.1.—

Su sueño esta vez empezó en una habitación vacía, Harry estaba parado frente a un gran espejo y a su alrededor no había nada ni nadie a la vista. Sólo eran el espejo y él. Inspecciono el espejo, en la parte alta observo una inscripción marcada que decía "Deseo". Tocó la fría y reflejante superficie con su mano derecha pero ésta se rompió en cuanto lo hizo cortando su palma. Miró de nuevo hacía el espejo, detrás de su reflejo vio aparecer a Riddle del suelo.

—Esta es tú ultima oportunidad de unirte a mi —dijo imponente el hombre. Estaba seguro que era él, aunque sólo pudo reconocerlo por sus ojos rubí.

Estaba desnudo y no tenía nada de su lindo cabello. Dudó sí era un recuerdo o una simple fantasía, pero estaba seguro de no tener un fetiche por los hombres calvos. Volteó para buscar a Riddle y encararlo, pero él no estaba allí; regresó su vista al espejo buscando a su cuidador pero en su lugar un basilisco estaba reflejado ocupando todo el espejo. Fue un segundo el que tardo en salir fuera del espejo para devorarlo… lo bueno es que despertó.

—.2.—

—Creó que deseo verte desnudo o algo así —dijo mientras desayunaba con Riddle, el mayor pareció atragantarse con su comida pero Harry lo ignodo—. Estabas desnudo en uno de mis sueños frente a un espejo que decía "deseo", debo admitir que no te veías tan mal y creó que…

—¿Quieres parar de contarme tus asquerosos sueños? —le recriminó. Harry miro sus ojos rubí que parecían molestos con él.

—Ese es el asunto —dijo—. Creó que era un recuerdo y no un sueño.

—Yo no recuerdo haber estado desnudo frente a ti a través de un espejo —Lo juzgaba de loco, pero parecia decir la verdad. Las palabras que le dijo en el sueño: "Es tu última oportunidad" ¿Cuándo habrá ocurrido eso?.

—Supongo entonces que tengo un fetiche por gente mayor. —Dijo rendirse alzándose de hombros.

—La próxima vez guárdate tus sueños. —Gruñó el mayor regresando a su plato.

Incluso Harry dudaba que fuera un verdadero recuerdo, la secuencia que siguió el recuerdo eran caótico y parecía algo imposible. Pero allí estaba esa sensación que siempre le llegaba cuando acababa de soñar con uno de sus recuerdos. ¿Qué parte era verdad y que pare se la había inventado su cabeza?.

—.3. —

Estaban en el jardín de la mansión, y se podría decir que era la primera vez que salían por allí ya que Riddle siempre lo dejaba: o encerrado en su habitación, o la biblioteca. ¡Tenía su espacio controlado por completo!. Pero bueno, gracias a eso estaba horas compartiendo su tiempo.

Pero aún así le gustaba cuando cambian de ambiente.

Riddle se encontraba sentado en el medio del jardín en una pequeña sombra leyendo algo —como siempre— y él estaba explorando el pequeño jardín que no era tan maravilloso como el de los Malfoy, pero tenía lo suyo.

Mientras caminaba iba lanzando bolas de fuego con la mano que se desvanecían después de unos segundos. ¿Recuerdas esa magia de fuego que casi incendió la mesa de Riddle? Pues ahora podía controlarla un poco mejor, lanzaba la figura deseada pero no era lo suficientemente estable y el fuego siempre desaparecía al cabo de unos segundos.

Así que allí estaba él practicando lanzar bolas de fuego mientras daba un paseo por el jardín. Sería una pena que alguien fuera torpe y el fuego cayera e incendiara todo, pero dejando de lado sus pensamientos pirómanos se concentró en Riddle.

Un pensamiento estaba rondando su cabeza desde que se entero del Lord obscuro que mato a sus padres. No creía que fuera Voldy porque no parecía tan mayor como para ser el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero estaba el hecho de que sabia que 32 no era su edad real.

Que tres Lords obscuros trataran de dominar el mundo mágico con tan poco espacio de tiempo sería una tontería. Podía ser posible, pero el mundo mágico debería estar más capacitado después de que cada uno atacaran. Pensar en Voldy como un hombre que apresuraba las cosas parecia ridículo.

Por equivocación lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego en dirección a Riddle, por suerte para él se desvaneció antes de que se acercara demasiado. Sí seguía comiéndose la cabeza con esa duda terminaría haciendo una tontería la próxima vez, pero preguntarle directamente a Riddle sería raro. Necesitaba enviar una carta.

—.4.—

"Para Draco Malfoy.

No sé que cosas te impidió Riddle contarme, pero quiero que contestes con la verdad:

¿Es Voldemort el que asesinó a mis padres?

Att: Harry Potter."

—.5.—

"Para Harry Potter.

Esto es algo que tú ya sabías en el pasado, pero lo confirmare para ti:

Sí, él es el asesino de tus padres.

Att: Draco Malfoy."

Doblo la carta y la guardo dentro de su mesa de noche. Se permitió recostarse sobre la cama antes de volver su cabeza un desastre. Era confusa toda la situación, ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?.

Sí, Tom no sólo era Voldemort, sino que también era el hombre que le había quitado a sus padres y había convertido en un infierno su vida pasada. Pero si todo esto era verdad, ¿Cómo se había enamorado de él?.

Tal vez esa no era la pregunta más importante y debería estar planeando su venganza ahora. Pero no podía odiarlo tanto como debería por asesinar a sus padres, ahora por más que quisiera no sabía lo que su antiguo yo pensaba de Riddle más allá de que lo amaba.

Le dio miedo, por lo que podrá pasar después. Él estuvo mucho tiempo en el bando contrarío e incluso pudo haberlo odiado en algún momento antes de decidir unirse a él. ¿Y si recordaba eso? La única cosa que lo mantenía en compañía de Riddle era el amor que sentía. Si llegaba a odiarlo ahora tendría que empezar a aprender a vivir sin él.

—.6.—

Durante la cena lo vio de reojo en silencio, era extraño pero agradable comer en silencio con el mayor. Ya había dejado de pensar en todo y se estaba concentrado en mirar a Voldy pues su cabeza había trazado un plan del que bien… podría arrepentirse después.

Había decidido confesarse esta noche. ¿Por qué justó ahora que había descubierto la verdad sobre él? Pues… por eso mismo.

Era posible que empezara a odiarlo en algún momento del futuro y si eso ocurría en definitiva nunca podría decirle lo que ahora siente. Y bueno… Le parecería triste no compartir esos sentimientos que tenía desde el día en que despertó.

¡Y no es que no le gustara! Él como nuevo él le ha estado tomado cariño y no sólo eran los sentimientos del viejo él. Aún no podía llamarlo amor por todos los secretos que se esconden entre ellos, pero en definitiva en su nueva vida también lo estaba empezando a amar.

Y si todo eso se desvanecía por un recuerdo que a su viejo él no le había importado, se odiaría por ello. Así que lo diría antes de perder la oportunidad de decirlo.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó Riddle. Sólo entonces Harry se dio cuenta que había pasado unos minutos sin comer nada del plato.

—Sí, estoy satisfecho —le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tom no lo vio muy convencido pero no insistió.

Debía encontrar el mejor momento para confesarse, ahora sólo seguía la rutina en la que Tom lo acompañaba a su cuarto y se despedían hasta la mañana siguiente. Debía hacerlo antes de dormirse y tener otro sueño recordando a Riddle, no podía arriesgarse nada.

Tom terminó su cena y se puso en camino a su cuarto como muchas veces antes, pero el corazón de Harry empezó a latir con fuerza. ¡Justo ahora tenía que ponerse nervioso!.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos de la mansión, tampoco era algo fuera de lo normal, Harry se portaba bien mientras caminaban juntos. Él simplemente veía la espalda de Riddle mientras caminaba detrás, el mayor siempre caminaba sin mirarlo. Como si estuviera seguro de que Harry estaría siguiéndolo sin siquiera cuestionárselo.

Llegaron a la puerta de su cuarto, Riddle le desearía las buenas noches y se iría a su cuarto y no o vería hasta mañana en el desayuno. Era ahora, debía confesarse antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara por su mente.

—Te amo —soltó sin más. No le importaba ser rechazado o despreciado, confiaba en que era lo correcto. Amaba a este hombre no sólo por los sentimientos que tenía antes de perder la memoria, era brillante y perfecto pero ambicioso y solitario.

Podía ser el todo de Harry pero estaba seguro que no era el todo de Riddle, sus ojos rubís nunca mienten y ellos revelaban que no lo amaba. Pero podía vivir con eso, no necesitaba ser correspondido por ahora pues era suficiente para él decir en voz alta que lo amaba.

—Vete a dormir —contestó de forma desinteresada mientras se despedía el mayor.

—Buenas noches —lo despidió Harry entrando a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de él—. Pudo haber sido peor —comentó con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios. Sus piernas fallaron y mientras estaba apoyado contra la puerta termino sentado en el suelo.

—.1.—

Esa noche no soñó ni recordó nada, se podría decir que fue una noche tranquila y sin inconvenientes. Aunque bueno, su corazón se sintió un poco decepcionado por no haber obtenido una respuesta el día anterior. Había sido rechazado por Tom con sus ojos, pero sus palabras se callaron, no podía culpar a Tom por no corresponderle.

Despertó con los mismos toques en la puerta por parte del elfo y su rutina matutina no sufrió ningún cambio. De verdad agradecía que su rutina no se viera afectada por su confesión del día de ayer, no quería causarle un inconveniente a Riddle.

Preparándose como todos los día salió del cuarto, y para ver a Riddle no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para dibujar una sonrisa. Aún amaba a Riddle y una confesión mal lograda no lo echaría para atrás, Harry lo saludó con el mismo entusiasmó de siempre cuando lo encontró sentado en la mesa.

—.2. —

No era ciego, ya llevaba un tiempo sabiendo que el mocoso Potter se había encariñado a él. Potter no era exactamente un hombre discreto en cuanto a las emociones se refiere y sus juegos, bromas y obvias insinuaciones no habían pasado desapercibidas para él.

Hace ya un tiempo se hizo a la idea de que el mocoso se le confesaría en algún momento próximo. Aún así le tomó por sorpresa que lo hiciera ayer de camino a su recamara. Un "Te amo" suena extraño de escuchar para él, así que sólo se fue sin responder su infantil confesión.

Debía admitir que con lo que creía conocerlo esperaba que ese día se comportara como un malcriado y se pusiera a hacer algún típico berrinche por no corresponder a sus sentimientos el día de ayer. Pero en su lugar se comportó como sí nada hubiera pasado y lo saludo con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

Al parecer se había preocupado por nada, aún así, sería mejor dejar que ese día lo pasara con alguien que no fuera él.

—He invitado a Draco a la mansión para que pase el día de hoy contigo. —le comentó. En la noche en un acto no muy suyo envió una carta para invitar al único amigo actual de Potter.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el joven extrañado. Sus ojos verdes lo miraron curioso; al mocoso de Potter le encantaba observarlo.

—Sí, al fin podrás cumplir tu sueño de pasear por la mansión sin mi guía. —dijo sarcástico. Era una de las insistencias de Potter que no había cumplido aún.

—Pero tendré al seguidor de tú elección a mis espaldas. —Frunció el ceño en un gesto que lo hacía ver infantil.

—Pues lo tomas o lo dejas, pero Draco va a venir a la mansión de todas formas. —sentenció para acallar sus quejas. Potter simplemente se cruzó de brazos en desconformidad.

—Bien —dijo dejado en claro que no estaba del todo conforme con sus palabras.

—.3. —

Draco llego a la casa antes del medio día con un traslador que le envié, se inclino ante mí nada más entrar y saludo a Potter en cuanto le di permiso de levantarse. Me despedí de ambos y fui a mi habitación para dejar a los mocosos viajar sin que me vieran andando por allí.

Ahora podría pasar la tarde leyendo en tranquilidad. Su cuarto era más grande que el de Potter y estaba a sólo unos pasos de éste; Riddle tomó asiento en el pequeño sillón de su habitación y agarró de un mueble a su lado uno de los libros que había estado leyendo. Iba a empezar con su lectura cuando escuchó un pequeño siseó venir de la puerta.

—La cría de la luz se esta paseando por la casa. —Le informó Nagini que acababa de llegar reptando.

—Le he dado mi permiso, no te preocupes. —Confirme cerrando el libro ante su mascota recién llegada. Su reptil no se sentía muy cómoda con la presencia de Potter andando por la casa, y no la obligaría a convivir con él.

—No quiero que ese par de mocoso se acerquen a mi —siseó en amenaza.

—Quédate a mi lado y no te molestaran.

La serpiente repto hasta quedar en una esquina del cuarto y se acostó a dormir. La serpiente no se había sentido muy feliz con la llegada de Potter a su territorio, pero poco apoco se estaba acostumbrando y había dejado de quejarse por su presencia en la mansión.

—.4. —734

Salió de su recamara cerca de la hora de la comida, estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos que guiaban al comedor cuando escuchó a los chicos hablando. Se detuvo un momento para escuchar su conversación, tal vez no era educado, pero de todas formas estaban hablando de él. No puso mucho interés en sus palabras —seguramente sólo decían tonterías— pero la voz de Potter era bastante relajante de escuchar.

—¿De verdad te confesaste?

—Sí, aunque me ignoro

—Yo nunca me confesaría a un Lord obscuro.

—¡Pero es que es tan guapo!

—Shh —lo calló por su repentino gritó —No sabemos donde esta, no deberías gritar.

—Pero sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, aunque bueno tu también eres muy atractivo.

Rodó los ojos, ya sabía de las insinuaciones de Potter al menor de los Malfoy. Había tenido una muy buena vista de ellos dos desde la habitación en donde estaba, aunque no sabía que tan serio era Potter con sus insinuaciones a Draco. Tampoco le importaba siempre que ninguno de los dos estuviera planeando traicionarlo, no tenía nada que ver con Potter.

—¿Ya empezamos de nuevo?

—No te preocupes, no te volveré a coquetear hasta haber sido rechazado oficialmente.

—¿Quieres dejar de bromear?

—No puedo, es una enfermedad terminal.

—Aunque no esperaba que te confesaras nada más enterarte que él es quien tu sabes.

—El amor es extraño amigo.

Relajó su cuerpo y siguió con su camino al comedor cuando ya estaban cerca de él, por ahora no era buen momento para acercarse a ellos.

—.5. —

Draco y Harry se presentaron en la cena a la hora normal. Mientras ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro Riddle se alejó tanto como le fue posible. Aun así pudo escuchar con claridad sus charlas y ver perfectamente las miradas llenas de curiosidad que de vez en cuando le mandaba Potter.

Después de la cena el rubio se dispuso a marcharse y como persona que lo invito en primer lugar, el estuvo presente para despedirlo. Harry se veía relajado, hoy no lo había visto mucho por lo que no sabia si confiar en que estaba bien o no.

—Nos vemos después, Draco. —Despidió Harry con una sonrisa.

—Fue un placer y un honor ser invitado a su morada. —Se dirigió con respeto a Riddle.

—Claro, gracias por encargarte de Harry hoy —¿Había agradecido? ¿Lo había llamado Harry? En definitiva estaba enloqueciendo desde que vive con Potter.

—Hasta la próxima. —El rubio se fue usando el mismo traslador con el que había llegado dejando a los dos solos.

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse rumbo a la biblioteca, Harry lo estaba volviendo tan blando con sus actitudes infantiles. Sólo dio un par de pasos cuando sintió la mano de Potter deteniéndolo,

—"La mano derecha" —pensó, siempre que Harry lo tocaba se aseguraba de tomarlo de su mano derecha, era una de sus extrañas costumbres.

—Debemos hablar. —Su voz sonaba seria, pero parecia inseguro de lo que estaba pidiendo.

—Esta bien… —Apreté su mano y de nuevo empecé a caminar rumbo a la biblioteca, era el mejor lugar para tener una charla.


	6. Chapter 6

—.1. —

Sostenía su mano con la fuerza suficiente como para guiarlo por los pasillos, ninguno de los dos hablaba y el sonido de los pasos era lo único que se escuchaba.

Las manos de Potter eran ásperas, Tom se dio cuenta de ello la primera vez que las toco. El era un niño que debió vivir la gloria de asesinar a un enemigo publico, pero en su lugar creció usando sus manos.

Llegaron a la biblioteca cuando se dio cuenta y esta vez fue el mismo Potter el primero en soltar su mano. El chico se sentó en uno de los sillones sin dejar de verlo, lo que quería decir parecía importante para él.

Riddle decidió esperar unos segundos en silencio hasta que Potter pudo decidirse por hablar.

—¿Tu eres el asesino de mis padres? —preguntó sin rodeos. En realidad Tom esperaba que sacara el tema de la confesión del día de ayer.

—Si, yo los asesine —Dijo como si nada. Había cosas de las que se iba a enterar tarde o temprano, y aunque no lo estaba escondiendo aún así no quería pararse a hablar de ello si tenía que elegir.

—Wow —exclamó Harry sorprendido—. No esperaba que contestaras con tanta sinceridad.

—La verdad, no importa si yo hice o no algo —respondió casualmente—. La pregunta es: ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Riddle permaneció calmado en su expresión, pero por dentro entro en guardia viendo si el muchacho hacía algún movimiento.

Harry sonrió con amargura ¿Cómo no ver la actitud cautelosa de Tom?. Ya había tenido una charla con Draco que llevaba a la misma conclusión. Soltó un suspiro y sonrió, pero era una sonrisa solitaria la que se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¿Entonces sólo estoy aquí por ser el niño que vivió? —preguntó con amargura.

Por un momento pudo recuperar un fragmento de su niñez. Se recordó rodeado de caras expectantes, niños y adultos mirándolo con la ilusión en sus ojos. Pero él no era un tonto, sabía que esos rostros que caen sobre ti pueden ser más una maldición que otra cosa. Especialmente en un niño que según sus recuerdos era solitario.

—Si fuera por esa tontería hace años que te habría echado de mi propiedad —gruño Tom en respuesta. Miró a Potter de manera amenazante para dejar en claro que no iba a explicar más. ¿Cómo decirle que le gustaba su compañía sin que el chico lo malinterprete?

Llevaba años conviviendo con personas que lo odian o lo respetan, de vez e cuando estaba bien relacionarse con alguien que lo trataba casi como su igual. En compañía del chico encontró una relajación que hace años no tenía.

A pesar de que no explico nada más al chico, los ojos de Harry se volvieron a iluminar.

—Supongo que por ahora puedo permanecer en calma. —Harry se sintió un poco más relajado pues los ojos de Tom por un breve periodo de tiempo reflejaron calidez. —Si recuerdo algo que me haga cambiar de parecer te avisare —su sonrisa alegre regresó a su rostro.

Sin esperar una respuesta Harry se puso de pie y regreso a su recamara. Tom entonces suspiró y se permitió bajar la guardia. Algún día tendría que lidiar con el asunto de Potter.

—.2. —

—¿Quien diría que me gustan los ancianos?. —Se burlo de si mismo en su corazón. —Oh bueno, mientras siga luciendo perfecto esta bien.

Se lanzó sobre su cama abrazando una de sus almohadas. En su cabeza era incapaz de verse en un buen futuro con el hombre que amaba. Pero lo que menos quería hacer era rendirse,

—¿Cómo lo hiciste tú? —preguntó al aire. Su yo pasado de alguna forma se mantuvo amando a este hombre con tal intensidad que se negó a olvidarlo. Pero entre más pensaba en ello más pesimista se tornaba —: No tengo una respuesta clara de lo que va a pasar.

—.3. —

Estaba soñando un recuerdo otra vez, mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en un bosque. El entorno era familiar y pronto entendió que se debía a que era el mismo bosque que vio en su primer despertar.

Escaneando a su alrededor pronto escuchó unos pasos, sin ver quien era se volvió e inclino su cabeza al recién llegado.

—Mi Lord. —Se sorprendió por sus palabras por un segundo. Él estaba llamando respetuosamente a alguien, no importa como lo pienses sólo podía ser alguien.

—Te tengo un encargo especial. —Escuchando la voz familia su cuerpo se estremeció. Era la misma voz pero estaba acompañada por un sentimiento tan frío que le helo la sangre.

—Hare lo que me pida —respondió sin dudar. En ese momento levanto su cabeza, ese mismo rostro que ahora le es tan familiar estaba de pie junto a él. Sus ojos eran indiferentes y parecía estar recio a reunirse con él.

No esperaba encontrar tanto desprecio de unos ojos que hasta hace unas horas reflejaban calidez.

—Necesito que encuentres un lugar para mi… — Sus palabras eran lentas y se fueron alejando de él.

Fue entonces cuando Harry despertó algo inquieto. Ni siquiera le importo estar hablando con Tom a pesar de que le habían hecho creer que no lo había conocido antes del día en que perdió su memoria.

No, lo único que logro inquietarle fueron esos ojos fríos de Tom. Era extraño, ¿Se enamoro de él aún cuando lo miraba así?

Se levantó y caminó al baño a lavarse la cara, necesitaba aclarar su mente primero.

Puede que ese sueño no fuera un recuerdo completo, al fin y al cabo los recuerdos que tiene mientras esta dormido siempre son alterados o exagerados. Lo más probable es que fuera alterado por sus pensamientos antes de ir a dormir.

Se sujetó del lavabo para sentarse en el suelo. Si ese recuerdo era fiel a la realidad no sabría que pensar de si mismo. ¿Tan desesperado estaba como para enamorarse de esa mirada? No se quería imaginar en esa vergonzosa situación, estaba bien haber olvidado eso.

El típico toquilo se escucho en la puerta, ya era hora de salir.

—Ahora voy.

Se levantó y con la misma prisa con la que salió del baño a por su cambio de ropa, regreso. Y se dejó caer en la puerta un poco agitado, no debía ser otro si hoy se comportaba dirigente sería obvio que había empezado a recordar. Pero no podía calmarse.

Se apresuro y tomo una ducha para salir del cuarto con prisa. El elfo doméstico se sorprendió y se apresuró a seguir a Harry, el chico siempre iba calladamente detrás de él.

—.2. —

Salió corriendo sin importarle lo que quedaba detrás de él. Hizo una locura pero no quería detenerse para ver los ojos de Riddle. Por primera vez se sintió encerrado en esa casa y en todo lo que podía pensar era en salir de allí.

Corrió por los pasillos tan rápido como pudo mientras el pequeño elfo le seguía los pasos, no hizo nada para detener su avance pero tampoco permaneció lejos de él.

Harry no se preguntó cuanta seguridad había en la casa puesta sobre él, tampoco se le paso por un solo segundo por la mente que sus acciones podían considerarse una traición a Riddle.

Simplemente entro corriendo en la sala donde se encontraba la chimenea y tomó entre sus manos el polvo que se encontraba justo al lado de la chimenea. Entonces entró en la chimenea y pronunció el único nombre que le venía a la cabeza: "Callejón Diagon".

Alcanzó a escuchar al elfo que acababa de llegar a la sala cuando gimió con preocupación, pero él simplemente se desvaneció envuelto por el fuego verde de la chimenea.

Cuando volvió en sí ya se encontraba en el Caldero Chorreante, estaba rebozando de personas por lo lleno que estaba. Observo la salida, ambas, y simplemente empezó a correr por la puerta que llevaba al mundo muggle. Poca atención le puso a sus pasos mientras empujaba a todas las personas que se atravesaban en su camino, hecho un lio salió del establecimiento.

Caminó por una multitud de muggles antes de detenerse en seco, giró su vista y por primera vez miró detrás de él. No había nadie.

No había dudado ni por un momento en todo su camino hasta allí, sólo había seguido sus instintos y salió corriendo sin pensar en nada. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no podía regresar. Él no tenía nada más que las ropas que llevaba puestas y no sabía como regresar, Tom era el que se encargaba de eso siempre.

Entonces Harry se asustó como nunca había estado asustado, sus manos empezaron a temblar y entonces empezó a regresar sobre sus pasos llenó de arrepentimiento. Sus ojos en algún punto habían empezado a humedecerse y lo único que quería hacer era regresar junto a Riddle.

Pero cada pasó que daba al regresar se empezaba a sentir cada vez más pesado, haciendo difícil su caminar. Con cada paso adelante no dejaba de imaginarse esa mirada de odio que le había dedicado, estaba convencido de que sería odiado y tendría que volver a vivir esos ojos.

Todo el coraje y valentía que sintió colapsaron en las puertas del Caldero Chorreante y junto a ellas sus piernas se detuvieron. Se sentó en el suelo con lentitud y abrazó sus piernas, frotó húmedos sus ojos y se convenció de que todo estaría bien.

Cubrió su cabeza con ambas palmas y se quedó allí en medio de la calle paralizado y perdido.

Esperó invisible en el suelo tratando de no ser notado por la gente que pasaba caminando a su lado, tratando de pensar en algo que no fuera Tom. En algún punto del día empezó a murmurar nombres que conocía en ciclo, tenía la vaga esperanza de recordar algo si seguía diciendo una lista de nombres. Entonces escucho su nombre.

—¿Harry?.

Levantó la vista ante el ruido, entonces se dio cuenta que la cantidad tiempo que había permanecido ahí. El ocaso se empezaba a notar y la gente que pasaba frente a él había disminuido en gran medida.

Su pecho empezó a doler, había estado todo el día quieto en ese lugar y Tom no lo había buscado. Se sintió roto y sus manos volvieron a temblar, las volvió un puño para tratar inútilmente de detener el temblor.

Entonces su cuerpo fue aprisionado en un abrazó, en ese momento recordó aquel hombre que lo había llamado. No lo conocía, pero eso no conocía a la mayoría de personas de su vida pasada. El hombre estaba tratando de reconfortarlo y la forma en la que lo sostenía era muy protectora, así que no tuvo miedo de él.

Dejó de pensar en todo y se dejo consolar por este desconocido, se calmo a sí mismo hasta dejar de temblar.

Aunque la situación era extraña, no era la primera vez que se aferraba a una imagen irreconocible. Sólo se limito a cerrar sus ojos y dejar que el calor ajeno lo calmara, no quería pensar en nada por ahora.

El hombre se separo de Harry después de unos minutos, lo miro a los ojos. Eran grises y se veían tan aliviados. Harry abrió su coba para decir alguna palabra, pero pudo encontrar nada que decir.

No tenía idea de que podría decirle al hombre, no tenía idea de quien era ni la relación que llevaban. Y Harry estaba hecho un desastre ya que todo a su alrededor parecía haberse destrozado, no tenía un pasado y acababa de arruinar su nuevo presente.

—Vamos a casa —pronunció el extraño cuando lo aleto a colocarse de pie. Harry se estremeció por sus palabras, era justo lo que estaba buscando: una casa.

Lo siguió sin decir palabra alguna, no le importo a donde se dirigían y ni siquiera dudo por un omento de las palabras del hombre. Caminó a su lado, pues él hombre estaba recio a alejarlo de su vista. El mayor lo guio por las calles llenas de muggles hasta llegar a un callejón.

—Sujétate —murmuró al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y entonces desaparecieron.

Cuando volvieron a aparecer se encontraban en otra parte de Londres, el hombre camino llevando a Harry dentro de una casa.

Nada más abrir la puerta principal pudo olfatear un ligero olor a moho que delato lo vieja que era la casa. Vio retratos colgados de las paredes, estaban por todos lados y el color sombrío que predominaba en la casa parecía amenazar a cualquiera que lo viera con quedarse para siempre junto a la casa.

—¿Harry?. —El hombre lo llamó, sólo entonces se percato que se había quedado quieto en la entrada. —Vamos a la sala. —El hombre extendió su mano hacía las escaleras para alentarlo a seguir caminando.

Harry caminó despacio mirando los alrededores, grababa ese extraño lugar en su cabeza.

Después del angosto pasillo y subiendo las escaleras, llegaron a la sala. El lugar tenia dos sillones grandes y uno tercero más pequeño, un piano estaba colocado cerca de la entrada y había una chimenea que en ese momento se encontraba apagada. El lugar se veía elegante pero había una o dos cosas desordenadas en la sala, pero más que crear el efecto de desorden daba la impresión de que la casa estaba habitada.

Entonces tomó asiento en el primer sillón que se encontró. Busco con la mirada cualquier indicio que delatara que el habitó en esa casa, pero cada pintura o fotografía que tenia a la vista parecían que fueron tomadas hace ya un tiempo. El hombre de cabellera negra se paro frete a él.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? —preguntó sin más dilación. Harry dudo que decir, no sabía si mentir a este hombre desconocido o contarle la verdad—. ¿Y bien?.

—No lo sé —decidió contestar, el hombre se veía molesto.

—¿No lo sabes?. —Arqueó una ceja, al parecer su vana respuesta no era lo que esperaba.

—No sé quien eres. —Su voz era clara, pero aún así el hombre parecía confundido. — Tampoco se quien se supone que soy.

Sus palabras lo insinuaban, pero no parecía que el hombre frente a él conectara los puntos. Tal vez no quería aceptarlo o simplemente era un idiota, a Harry no le importo cual de las dos opciones fuera y se limito a seguir hablando.

—Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y besando el suelo. Lo único que sabía era que soy un mago, que mi nombre es Harry Potter y que tenía que ir a un lugar… —Miró como el hombre tomaba asiento en el sillón. — Así es como llegue a las puertas del Caldero chorreante.

No mencionaría sus días con Tom y de hecho prefería no pensar en ello por ahora. Después de todo tampoco sabía donde estaba la mansión del mayor enemigo del mundo mágico.

—¿Entonces, tú no sabes donde estas? —dijo algo por fin el ojos grises.

—Parece una casa, muy elegante en mi opinión —respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

—¿Y qué, cómo, qué? —El hombre parecía recio a decir una palabra coherente. Los labios de Harry se habían movido hacía arriba sin que se diera cuenta, se había relajado por la reacción del hombre.

—¿Puedo explorar la casa? —preguntó al confundido hombre, que aún parecía estar conectando los puntos de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Sí, claro… —dijo de forma lenta.

Harry entonces se puso de pie y salió de la sala, empezó a explorar los pisos superiores. La mayoría de las habitaciones eran recamaras de una o dos camas, en todos los pisos había al menos un baño —que no tenían nada de especial—. El ático se encontraba cerrado, Harry pensó en abrirlo por la fuerza, pero desecho la idea pues después de todo no era su casa. Algunos de los cuartos parecían estar habitados, y otros tantos le decían que se habían quedado vacíos por años. A la espera de un dueño.

La casa era bella pero le incomodo ver tantos cuadros adornando las paredes, se sentía —y con razón— observado.

Cuando bajo de regresó por las escaleras, se encontró con el hombre de ojos grises esperándolo. La confusión se había ido de su mirada, parecía haber aceptado las palabras que Harry le había dicho.

—Mi nombre es Sirius Black. —Se presentó a si mismo cuando Harry bajó los últimos escalones.

—Un gusto, soy Harry Potter. —Respondió por reflejo.

—Sí, lo sé. —Se río con nerviosismo. —Soy tu padrino, y esta es mi casa.

—Es linda. —Harry notó ira en los ojos de Black, al parecer no era su tema de conversación favorito.

—Pareces estar bien. —Las palabras del hombre sonaban aliviadas, pero se veía en sus ojos que sentía una carga por su situación.

—Por ahora estoy bien. —Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y cerró los ojos — Creó que puedo estar bien.

Contuvo el aliento por unos segundos, sus palabras eran para reconfortarse a el mismo. Soltó un suspiro y regresó con Black a la sala. Todo parecía igual, excepto que la chimenea ahora tenía fuego en ella. Decidió no preguntar nada sobre eso e ignorándola, examinó la sala.

Vio un mural en la pared, parecido a un árbol, había cuadros colgando y estanterías con algunos libros en ellas, tambíen estaba el piano que no había sido tocado e un tiempo. Se acercó a una estantería a examinar los libros, pasaba sus manos por cada uno mientras leía los títulos de los lomos cuando Black volvió a hablar.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? —preguntó. Harry detuvo sus movimientos por un momento, entonces tomó un libro de la estantería.

—Sé que me gusta aprender cosas, pero la idea de sentarme y leer este libro me resulta aburrida. —Le dijo señalando el libro en sus manos. —Puedo recordar perfectamente cada hechizó, maldición y encantamiento que he aprendido, estoy seguro de que podría conjugarlos todos si quisiera. —Trató de recordar algo más, pero fracasó. — Pero no se como aprendí ninguno de ellos, o si tenían algún significado especial para mi.

Suspiró, su mundo no había sido más que Tom en este tiempo y todo lo que significaba algo para Harry tenía algo que ver con se hombre de ojos rojos.

— No sé mi fecha de cumpleaños o el nombre de mis padres, si es que tengo amigos o si alguna vez fui al colegió. No sé donde nací o crecí o si es que acaso tengo una familia. —Miró al hombre. — Aparte de usted, claro.

El ojos grises abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido estridente de la puerta al ser abierta con fuerza.

—¡Harry! —Escuchó un gritó llamándolo.

Harry entonces miró hacia la puerta de la sala y espero en silencio mientras escuchaba como el recién llegado subía las escaleras con prisa. Pronto la imagen de un hombre castaño se mostró en la muerta, se veía agitado y con obvias señales de que había corrido todo el camino para llegar allí.

El hombre nada más verle se acercó hasta Harry y sin previo aviso lo abrazó. Harry no se movió cuando sintió al castaño sobre él, solo pensó que estos hombres eran muy afectuosos.

Su corazón dio un respingo adolorido, por primera vez se estaba reprochando el no haberse preocupado por aquellos que lo cuidaban en todo este tiempo. Tampoco es que Harry lo supiera, pero había estado tan cómodo junto a Riddle que no pensó en que alguien lo estuviera buscando.

—Mírate. —Se separó de él y lo examinó de arriba a bajó. — Te vez bien.

—Gracias. —Tal vez no erran las palabras adecuadas, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó por el libro que Harry aún tenía en las manos.

—Oh. —Harry entonces vio el titulo del libro: "Magia de fuego" —Quería aprender a manejar el fuego, pero va a ser difícil sin una varita. —Harry soltó una risa incomoda.

—Harry, el es Remus Lupin. —Lo presentó Black. — Era un amigo de tus padres y también fue tu profesor por una temporada.

—Oh claro, que torpe de mi parte. —Entonces el castaño se alejó.— No me presente antes de hacer eso. —Refiriéndose al abrazo.

—No importa —respondió Harry y le dio un vistazo al Black, entonces les sonrió—. No es la primera vez hoy.


	7. Chapter 7

—.1. —

—¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó ojos grises.

—Seguro, tengo hambre. —Llevaba todo el día sin comer, ni siquiera se había fijado en que tenia hambre. Harry coloco el libro de su mano en su lugar.

Bajaron hasta llegar a la cocina, por primera vez Harry ayudo a colocar la mesa. Estaba más que acostumbrado a ser servido y esta fue una nueva experiencia. La escena delante de él era agradable y de alguna forma, acogedora.

Después de eso llevaron a Harry a su habitación en el segundo piso para que descansara. Al parecer una vez se alojo allí, una vez en su cuarto recibió ropas para dormir.

—.2. —

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que no estaba en un sueño, su percepción de su entorno era demasiado realista. El lugar se encontraba cubierto de neblina y no podía ver su alrededor con claridad. Pensó que era un recuerdo, pero no tenía esa sensación de cuando lograba recordar algo.

—Escapaste —escuchó fuerte esa voz tan familiar, estaba entre la niebla. Harry volteó a ver, pero su visión era nula, no podía verlo.

—Entre en pánico, fue una tontería, estoy arrepentido, perdón, quiero regresar. No me buscaste. —Harry no respondió, en su lugar, todo aquello que pensó hizo eco en ese lugar.

—¿Dónde estar ahora?

—En algún lugar de Londres, no lo sé, con mi familia, estoy salvo. Quiero regresar. —Volvió a ocurrir.

—No voy a ir por ti.

—No puedes dejarme, lo lamento, quiero regresar, perdón, no me dejes. Yo te buscare.

—… —Tom permaneció en silenció.

Harry entonces empezó a caminar por la niebla, sabía que esta no era la realidad y que no importaba cuanto buscara no se encontraría con el Tom real, pero aún así lo buscó.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó de nuevo Riddle.

—Tenía miedo, estoy asustado, tus ojos eran fríos, no quiero seguir recordando, recordé como me veías, no me odies.

—¿Recuerdas algo más?

—Sí, nada importante, como me odiaban, ellos me odian, yo sufría. No es importante.

—Ya veo.

—No me odies…

Se estaba acercando a él, pero cada paso que daba se volvía cada vez más pesado. En algún momento empezó a sentir que se estaba moviendo entre agua pero no se rindió y siguió avanzando. Estiró su mano al ver una silueta borrosa, no se rendiría hasta alcanzarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su mano estaba estirada al techo, tomó un respiro ahogado y exhaló. Cerro sus ojos y pudo sentir como lagrimas caían de ellos, había empezado a llorar sin siquiera notarlo.

—Demonios —susurró frotando sus ojos, limpiando las lagrimas que salieron sin ser percibidas.

Aún era de noche por lo que decidió volver a dormir, no fue fácil considerando que acaba de hablar con su amor no correspondido, pero logró conciliar el sueño.

Temprano por la mañana, como ya era costumbre, se despertó a la misma hora en que solía hacerlo. A un lado de su recamara había un baño y fue el que él usó para asearse, después se cambió a sus ropas del día anterior.

Resultó algo extraño el usar la misma ropa 2 días seguidos, todos los días recibía un cambio completo de ropa limpia. Pero sin quejarse, lo tomó como algo normal.

Era temprano y Harry no sabía si salir y explorar libremente o esperar a que lo llamaran para desayunar. Un lado suyo quería esperar, pero su parte ganadora fue la que votó por la exploración.

Bajó por las escaleras, la sala se encontraba en esa planta junto con otra recamara y un baño. Quiso ir a la sala y buscar aquel libro de magia que había visto ayer, pero en cuanto se acerco a la puerta escuchó a Black y Lupin hablando.

—No creó que sea buena idea —negó Balck.

—¿Y qué haremos entonces?. —Lupin se veía enojado. —Harry necesita una revisión urgente, y ni tú, ni yo podemos proporcionársela. No sabemos que le ocurre a Harry, ¿Qué pasa si esta herido?

—¿Y quieres llamarlo a él? —preguntó irónico—. Ha dejado esparcir tanto el rumor que todo el mundo mágico lo sabe, si no tenemos cuidado puede que lo busquen.

—¡Al diablo con eso! —gritó—. Los rumores solo son rumores, lo importante ahora es atender a Harry.

—No confió en Albus para esto —dijo Harry.

—No tenemos más opciones.

Harry sentía que grandes revelaciones se le estaban presentando, pero decidió que no era el momento de obtener respuestas. Decidió pasar de largo en el asunto por ahora, si su vida se encontraba en peligro sólo tendría que escapar.

En lugar de esperar por la biblioteca, bajó las escaleras. Durante la cena del día anterior algo le había llamado la atención en la cocina, en ese momento decidió ignorarlo pues no quería comportarse extraño delante de sus cuidadores. Pero su curiosidad era fuerte, no lo dejaría así.

Sentía que algo lo estaba llamando, su corazón no dejaba de latir. Y una sensación de estar reviviendo algo que ya ocurrió le llegó a la mente.

En un armario de la cocina, guardado fuera de la vista de todos, un guardapelo se escondía en lo profundo de un armario. Cuando sus manos tocaron el collar su mano sintió el latir de un corazón. Aunque podía considerarse algo escalofriante, a Harry lo envolvió un gratificante sentimiento. Colocándose el colgante no pudo evitar recordar a Tom.

Harry suspiró sabiendo que pasaría un tiempo antes de volver a encontrarse con el mago mayor. Escondió el colgante bajo sus ropas antes de salir de la cocina.

Harry decidió volver arriba pero una cortina llamó su atención. Era vieja y polvorienta, pero se notaba que cubría algo. El área era lo suficientemente grande como para que fuera una puerta, por lo que su curiosidad se disparó.

Deslizando con lentitud la gran y polvorienta cortina, lo que vio no fue una puerta. La pintura de una mujer mayor estaba colgada. Antes de que Harry siquiera pudiera examinarla en detalle, su anciano rostro se frunció en desprecio.

—Mestizo asqueroso, te atreviste a volver a la casa de mis padres. —Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse por sus ofensivas palabras. — Mereces la muerte y mucho más, sucio mestizo.

—Una mujer con una lengua afilada —murmuró para si mismo Harry.

—Cuando él te encuentre tu vida no será perdonada —gruño la mujer.

—Hablando sin saber —respondió Harry. Suponiendo que hablaba de Tom.

Aunque Tom no dejaba de decir que lo mataría, nunca aprovecho la oportunidad. Incluso cuando estuvo desmayado frente a él, no lo ataco, simplemente se aseguro de que siguiera vivó y después de marcho. Su vida ya había sido perdonada, pero parecía que ni el mismo Tom se había enterado de esto.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme sucio mestizo! —gritó la vieja mujer cuando Harry acerco su mano al cuadro.

Harry ignoro sus palabras y trató de quitar el cuadro, pero entonces la mujer empezó a gritar. Sus chillidos eran tan fuertes que casi parecia que estuviera siendo torturada. Sus chillidos eran tan fuertes que Harry se cubrió los oídos, los gritos de la mujer no cesaron.

Quería que cerrara la boca, así que sin sentirse culpable golpeó el lienzo de la pintura con tanta fuerza como pudo. Pero su acción no hizo nada y los gritos de la loca mujer no pararon. En ese momento se le ocurrió quemarla, lanzó un pequeño hechizo al cuadro, pero el resultado fue el mismo. La pintura estaba intacta y la mujer no dejaba de gritar como loca.

Fue entonces cuando aparecieron Sirius y Remus, bajando las escaleras, se apresuraron a cerrar las cortinas. Al parecer esas cortinas contenían un hechizo de silencio pues una vez colocadas la mujer se callo.

—Esa maldita bruja si que tiene buenos pulmones —soltó Harry una vez las cortinas se cerraron. Entonces vio sorpresa en el rostro de los mayores. "¿Dije algo malo?" se preguntó.

—Sí, esa es mi madre —respondió Sirius.

—¿Lo siento? —dijo por ofenderla, pero no estaba convencido de que ojos grises no la odiara ya.

—No importa, sí era una maldita bruja. —Confirmó Black usando las palabras de Harry.

—Te levantaste temprano —Cambió el tema Remus.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó—. Supongo que dormí bien. —Se alzó de hombros restándole importancia, después de todo era su despertar normal.

—¿Quieres desayunar algo?. Puedo empezar a cocinar —ofreció Remus.

—Gracias —contestó. Miró de regreso a las cortinas, la existencia del cuadro le llamo la atención—. ¿Por qué sigue esa pintura allí? —preguntó curioso, después de que su magia no la afecto suponía la respuesta.

—Tiene un hechizo que impide que el cuadro sea retirado o dañado, créeme, le he lanzado todo hechizo que se me ha ocurrido. —"Te creo, acabo de intentar quemarla" pensó Harry ante su explicación.

Vio de regreso hacia donde estaba el cuadro, tenía una idea pero dudaba que fuera a funcionar. Se preguntó que encantamientos de los que sabía podrían funcionar en el cuadro.

—Si me disculpan —dio un saltó largo a la escalera. Después giró sobre si mismo, colocó una mano detrás de él y otra delante y se inclino levemente—. Subiré a la sala un momento —explicó.

No esperando la respuesta de los hombres mayores, se giro para empezar a subir, con prisa, las escaleras.

—¡No corras! —regañó Remus.

—¡Claro! —respondió Harry sin parar de correr, y para cuando llego arriba desapareció de la vista de los adultos.

—Al menos esta animado —dijo Sirius a la desobediencia del menor. Entonces se fue a la cocina.


End file.
